The Last Flame of Fire
by Beatrizinhazi
Summary: Depois da 2ª Guerra dos Pokémon's, treinador e Pokémon tem que lutar lado a lado nas batalhas por conta do acordo feito para o término da guerra, usando tanto armas 'brancas' como armas de fogo.
1. Chapter 1 : Vingança

"_Os Pokémon's sempre lutaram aos comandos de seus treinadores, que nada faziam além de dar as ordens, cansados disso os Pokémon resolveram se revoltar 'novamente' com os treinadores, causando a 2ª guerra de Pokémon's, mesmo assim haviam Pokémon que ficaram do lado de seus treinadores por pura vontade, como também houve treinadores que ficaram do lado dos Pokémon's achando injusto os Pokémon's lutarem enquanto os treinadores nada faziam a não ser dar ordens._

_Nesta guerra acabou que nem treinadores, nem Pokémon's ganharam, e no final, foi feito um acordo cujo todos os Pokémon's concordaram, e todos voltaram a seus treinadores._

_E assim acabou a guerra, com um acordo de que Pokémon e treinador teriam que batalhar lado a lado em todas e qualquer batalha Pokémon, usando qual arma fosse, tanto armas 'brancas', quanto armas de fogo."_

Era cedo e seria um dia razoavelmente normal em Cinnabar, ensolarado, com uma boa umidade no ar, mas como mencionado, _seria_ um dia normal, se não fosse por uma aura sombria, tensa e... assustadora na cidade, de uma garota de cabelos castanho escuros lisos que passavam um palmo e meio abaixo dos ombros e preso em um rabo de cavalo por uma fita azul-clara, pele clara, olhos escarlates, vestia um casaco preto com capuz, mas que não estava usando em sua cabeça, uma regata branca por baixo do casaco, uma calça jeans azul escura, uma bota marrom discreta com detalhes em vermelho e um acessório que chamava atenção por ser um tanto curioso e incomum, um colar com detalhes em prata, no seu final uma pequena pedrinha azul presa a mais detalhes em prata e no 'centro' uma média pedra azul, como uma safira azul, mas com uma coisa que o deixava muito curiosa, dentro dessa pedra média, havia uma chama azul que queimava intensamente mesmo dentro da pedra, e mesmo assim a pedra permanecia intacta, como se a chama não afetasse a pedra e que a chama mesmo dentro da pedra conseguia continuar a queimar.

Mas sua aura assustadora não que permitia as pessoas reparassem nesses pequenos detalhes desse colar curioso, todos que percebiam sua aura já evitavam ficar a encarando e muito menos se atreviam a dirigir uma palavra a ela, os que fizeram esse ato, receberam como resposta apenas um olhar assassino e medonho, fazendo com que o individuo já se afastasse e não se atrevesse a praticar isso, ela andou com essa aura até chegar à área de florestas de Cinnabar, aquela floresta a fazia se sentir bem mais calma, sentou-se na grama de um local mais aberto da floresta, bufou e disse furiosamente:

- Aquela metidinha, mimada e sínica, ela não deveria ser treinadora Pokémon, mas sim uma atriz, nisso ela se daria bem!

_Flashback on*_

**9:00 horas da manhã deste mesmo dia...**

A garota de olhos escarlates acorda assustada, com os olhos arregalados, e com a respiração ofegante, e com os batimentos cardíacos acelerados, por conta de mais um de seus pesadelos.

"_Mas que droga, esses pesadelos me adoram né?! Toda noite os tenho e o pior é que nunca me lembro, só acordo com essa cara de idiota!"_ – Pensava a garota de olhos escarlates.

Ela estava vestida com um pijama de manga comprida em um vermelho claro e mais calmo, sua cor era de um vermelho claro e mais suave, junto com uma calça comprida de mesma cor, com os cabelos completamente desajeitados e presos com uma fita preta segurando-os de qualquer jeito.

Ela repara no relógio no formato de um Azumarill, a parte que mostrava as horas do relógio era onde é a cauda redonda do Azumarill, notando que já eram 9:05 da manhã, o que já a animou em pensar que hoje seria o dia em que conseguiria seu primeiro Pokémon no laboratório do professor Lucas, que era o professor encarregado de entregar os Pokémon's iniciais dos treinadores de Cinnabar e também era encarregado das pesquisas Pokémon na cidade, poderia ser uma ilha meio monótona, mas era um ótimo lugar para se estudar fósseis de Pokémon, já que lá era aonde eles eram 'trazidos de volta à vida'. Ela tinha tudo que era necessário para se tornar uma treinadora Pokémon e ter seu cartão de treinadora juntamente com sua Pokédex, ela tinha 10 anos, já havia acabado a escola Pokémon, a qual se termina com 10 anos, e já tinha sido uma das pessoas escolhidas da sua escola para escolher o Pokémon desta vez.

"_Pelo menos esse pesadelo dessa vez me serviu como um despertador, me acordou na hora."_ – Pensou rindo baixinho com seu próprio pensamento e logo em seguida falando em voz alta – Agora sim todo meu esforço vai valer a pena ! – Disse com determinação e levantou-se de sua cama, e, parecendo como um verdadeiro 'furação' já foi para seu banheiro cuidando da sua higiene matinal, escovando os dentes, tomando um banho e vestindo um regata branca, um casaco preto, colocando uma calça jeans azul escuro, e por último prendendo o cabelo com uma fita azul-claro. Logo em seguida descendo as escadas que davam para a sala, onde sua mãe estava sentada no sofá. Sua mãe havia cabelos loiros compridos liso, olhos castanhos, usava uma blusa social branca, uma calça preta e sandálias, tomando uma xícara de café, logo cumprimentando sua filha.

- Bom dia filha, pelo visto acordou na hora, são apenas 9:30 e a entrega dos Pokémon's será apenas as 10:00 horas.

- É... Agradeço ao meu pesadelo dessa vez, ele me serviu de despertador pelo menos. – Disse com um sorriso torto.

- Deixe-me adivinhar, não se lembra novamente o que sonhou?

- Não, mas acordei como sempre, com uma cara de idiota. – Disse dirigindo-se a cozinha, a qual era perto da sala e havia uma fenda que podia se ver o resto dela, ou seja, podia se ver a pessoa facilmente da sala para a cozinha e vice-versa. Ela preparou um sanduíche para o café da manhã e logo depois dirigiu-se ao sofá, e sentou-se ao lado de sua mãe que disse:

- Não fale isso... Você não acorda com cara de idiota, só com cara de tonta mesmo – Disse dando um sorrisinho irônico no canto de sua boca para sua filha que soltou uma risadinha.

- Mas isso não vai estragar o dia de hoje! Afinal vou ganhar meu primeiro Pokémon! – Disse levantando-se repentinamente fazendo com que derrubasse o sanduiche da sua mão no chão, fazendo com que o ketchup sujasse completamente o piso – Err... – Olhou para sua mãe que apenas a encarou de volta e disse:

- Eu não vou limpar isso... – Disse com uma expressão séria olhando para o sanduiche caído no chão.

- Tá bom... Já entendi – A garota disse já indo limpar sanduiche e toda a sujeira do ketchup, com cuidado para não sujar sua roupa.

**10 minutos depois...**

"_Terminei de limpar" _– Disse, e em seguida se assustando quando olhou no relógio e percebeu que faltava apenas 10 minutos para a entrega dos Pokémon's e que ela não poderia chegar atrasada! – Mãe, já terminei de limpar, já vou indo! –Gritou da sala para sua mãe que estava no quarto dela.

- Tá bom! – Gritou sua mãe do quarto.

Ela saiu desesperada em direção à porta, colocando suas botas marrons com detalhes vermelhos que estavam encostadas na porta, e saindo em disparada.

**...**

A garota dos olhos escarlates corria com todas suas forças, já avistando o laboratório Pokémon e agradecendo por sua casa não ser tão longe do mesmo. Chegando lá, ela abre a porta bruscamente e entra apressadamente, chamando a atenção dos vários cientistas que trabalham ali e ela tratou de ir a sala do professor Lucas o mais discretamente possível, já que todos estavam a observando, chegando à sala do mesmo, ela para na frente dele, ofegante, e apoiando as mãos nos próprios joelhos.

- Professor Lucas! – Disse logo em seguida notando que não havia ninguém mais além dela e o professor na sala. Pensando que havia chegado atrasada ela se desespera. – Eu cheguei muito atrasada?! Já entregaram os Pokémon's?!

- Não, você não chegou atrasada. – Ele sorria com o modo que a garota entrou em desespero. – Na verdade todos tem mania de se atrasar no dia da entrega de Pokémon's, você foi uma das primeiras a chegar. O professor tinha cabelos negros e curtos, olhos castanhos, usava um óculos, um jaleco de pesquisador, com uma blusa social branca e uma calça igualmente branca e social e sapatos em um tom marrom. - Senhorita Katsumi Tsuyo, eu suponho? – Perguntou o professor, recebendo como resposta um aceno positivo com a cabeça. – Sente-se, provavelmente ainda vai demorar até os quatro outros treinadores chegarem.

-Umh? – A garota chamada Katsumi tinha uma expressão confusa – Como assim quatro? Não há apenas 3 iniciais?

- Sim, mas este ano duas pessoas empataram com as médias, você e a senhorita Katie tiraram as maiores médias de todas as escolas, apenas uma vai conseguir ficar com o Pokémon.

"_Oque?!" _– Ela estava com os olhos arregalados piscou algumas vezes até gritar – OQUE?!

**...**

Todos os outros treinadores já tinham chegado, todos haviam pego suas Pokédex e cartões de treinadores, dois já haviam escolhido seus Pokémon's, um garoto pegou Charmander, e uma garota Bulbasaur, restava apenas um Squirtle, e chegava a hora de descobrir quem ficaria com este inicial, Katie e Katsumi já estavam discutindo quando o professor disse como iria ser decidido com quem ficaria com a tartaruguinha de água.

- Eu soltarei o Squirtle da pokebola dele, o treinador que ele simpatizar mais, será seu treinador oficialmente.

Dito isso, o professor solta o Pokemon, que fica encarando as duas treinadoras confuso. Katsumi tenta se aproximar mais do Pokémon mas o mesmo apenas a ignora, logo em seguida indo na direção de Katie que até agora estava parada, parando na frente da mesma e em seguida sorrindo.

- Já podemos perceber que Squirtle simpatizou mais com Katie, desculpe Katsumi e parabéns Katie. – Disse o professor a Katsumi que ainda estava paralisada por ter sido completamente ignorada pelo Pokémon e Katie que estava sorrindo para o mesmo, mas bastou o professor virar as costas que Katie olhou para Katsumi com um sorrisinho sínico e irônico, e por incrível que pareça, seu Pokémon fez o mesmo que a sua treinadora.

"_Sínica metidinha"_ – Pensou Katsumi depois de receber seis pokebolas do professor, seis já que não tinha nem um inicial, e antes de sair do laboratório.

_Flashback off*_

Nesse momento o cabelo de Katsumi cobria seus olhos e sua aura sombria já não estava deste modo, e sim triste.

"_Desculpa pai, eu não consegui, tudo isso foi em vão, não vou conseguir cumprir o meu objetivo pelo qual treinei todos estes anos" _– Pensou Katsumi.

_Flashback on*_

**5 anos atrás...**

Katsumi, com apenas 5 anos, brincava com seu pai e sua mãe dentro de casa, eles riam e se divertiam, era assim todo o tempo em que eles podiam estar juntos. Seu pai tinha cabelos castanhos e curtos e olhos da mesma cor, usava uma blusa branca e uma calça preta, e sua mãe um vestido azul bem claro de alças.

Eles imaginavam que esse dia iria ser igual aos outros, porém algo mudou o 'destino' deles, sua mãe já não estava tão agitada, hoje já havia conversado com seu marido, e estava sentindo que algo ruim iria acontecer, mas ele disse que ela estava errada.

Sua mãe estava mais que atenta, ela estava nervosa, até que ela percebeu um barulho de noite enquanto Katsumi e eles assistiam a um filme na TV, ela mandou Katsumi buscar o livro que a mesma tanto gostava no quarto dela, o qual sua mãe havia ganhado do marido, Katsumi obedeceu. O pai de Katsumi foi checar o que fora o barulho estranho, que parecia madeira sendo cortada ou riscada, logo após dizer a sua esposa que deveria ser apenas um Meowth ou um Pokémon do tipo arranhando a parede da casa deles, mas ao sair lá fora, o que o esperava não era um Pokémon, era alguém o qual antes mesmo dele perceber, o atacou no seu estomago, cortando neste local, e tudo que ele pode ver antes de sua visão se apagar completamente foi um R vermelho desenhado na roupa da pessoa.

Quando Katsumi voltou trazendo o livro de sua mãe, encontra-a em frente à porta, ajoelhada, chorando em desespero. Katsumi vai chegando mais perto, e quando ela se dá conta do motivo do desespero , ela mesma já havia entrado em desespero, soltou o livro que carregava, e caiu em prantos junto com sua mãe ao ver seu pai com um corte profundo no estomago e ao seu lado um pedaço de papel com um R desenhado em vermelho. Ela não se esqueceria tão cedo deste 'bilhete'.

**2 dias depois, no velório de seu pai...**

O tempo não estava muito diferente dos filmes quando alguém morre, apenas não chovia como nos mesmo, o tempo estava nublado, o céu acinzentado e a tristeza era presente no rosto de todas as pessoas que lá estavam, o pai de Katsumi era uma pessoa boa... um ferreiro que fazia armaduras e armas das melhores qualidades, simpatizava com todos e era uma pessoa muito feliz, um bom pai e um marido dedicado, toda aquela tristeza fazia com que até a aura daquele lugar fosse mais triste e quem quer que chegasse lá com certeza iria ser afetado por essa aura.

Katsumi e sua mãe não conseguiam controlar o choro, a tristeza era presente no rosto delas, Katsumi e sua mãe amavam muito aquele homem, e elas assim por bastante tempo.

**...**

Algumas pessoas já haviam ido embora, porém uma figura se destaca indo em direção a Katsumi e sua mãe, uma mulher mais precisamente.

-Senhora Lily Tsuyo? – Perguntou a mulher recebendo como resposta um simples aceno por parte da mãe de Katsumi, ou simplesmente Lily – Eu sou a Oficial Jenny, alguns detetives do meu quartel estavam examinando a cena do crime, como à senhora deve ter visto, achamos um bilhete com a letra R, vários assassinatos já aconteceram e foi deixado para trás um bilhete igual a este... Aparentemente pessoas sem ligação alguma e mortas com cortes... – Disse a Oficial olhando para o túmulo à frente enquanto continuava a falar. – Suspeitamos que seja a Equipe Rocket, porém ela já foi destruída há algum tempo atrás, mais precisamente alguns meses, mas não foi encontrado o Líder da Equipe Rocket, Giovanni, que talvez esteja causando tudo isso, mas não achamos nada além do bilhete, nem impressões digitais, nem a arma do crime, apenas sabemos que ele foi cortado profundamente no estômago por algo muito afiado para fazer um corte de tal gravidade... Os quarteis não apenas de Cinnabar mas o de outras cidades ainda estão à procura de sinais da Equipe Rocket, apena queríamos informá-la sobre isso... E meus pêsames... – Dito isso a Oficial virou as costas e foi embora deixando para trás Katsumi e Lily.

**...**

Já era tarde e todos já haviam ido embora, mas Katsumi e sua mãe ainda estavam lá, Lily estava preocupada com sua filha e até citou a ideia de ir embora pois já estava tarde, pelo motivo de Katsumi não ter dito sequer uma palavra durante o velório, mas a garota se recusava a ir e a mãe dela entendia... entendia que ela adorava o pai, que sempre fora um pai presente, porém já estava escurecendo e Katsumi e Lily tiveram que ir embora, deixando para trás apenas o túmulo escrito : "John Tsuyo, descanse em paz 1960-2009"

E a última coisa que Katsumi pensou antes de ir embora, com os olhos vermelhos e raivosos de tanto chorar foi uma coisa:

"_**Vingança"**_

Ela iria ter sua vingança, iria vingar o seu pai, e não adiantaria ninguém dizer a ela que a vingança é ruim e que ela ao se vingar ia se tornar uma pessoa igual ao assassino de seu pai. Ela não pensava assim, e essa pessoa que matou seu pai iria pagar na mesma moeda.

**1 ano depois ...**

O pai de Katsumi era um ferreiro, e antes de falecer, havia feito para sua filha, e com a ajuda da mesma ainda que pequena, começou a fazer uma espada e uma armadura, a espada tinha um cabo um pouco grande, provavelmente para ser usada com as duas mãos, tinha o cabo preto, a lâmina era feita de ouro branco muito forte e que não quebraria fácil, seu pai era um dos ferreiros de melhor qualidade e esse tipo de material não era difícil para ele, e também tinha detalhes em vermelho, a armadura igualmente feita de ouro branco com detalhes avermelhados, mas não era uma armadura pesada, era uma armadura leve, fazendo com que mesmo usando-a, a pessoa teria uma velocidade ótima. Katsumi usava esta armadura e esta espada, a qual ela havia finalizado com o que havia aprendido com o pai, usando-as todos os dias para treinar. O motivo? : **sua vingança**; ela a cada dia melhorava suas habilidades mais e mais, para que quando se tornasse uma treinadora Pokémon, qual ela já queria se tornar antes de seu pai 'partir' e mais ainda agora pela sua vingança, para poder ir atrás dessa tal Equipe Rocket, a qual ela não esqueceria o nome e que prometeu a si mesma que _nunca_ iria esquecer.

_Flashback off*_

Um barulho que parecia ser de um Pokémon a tirou dos seus devaneios , o barulho vinha da floresta, mas o que mais chamou a atenção não foi o barulho do Pokémon, mas na verdade o ataque Flamethrower usado pelo mesmo, e que logo em seguida incendiou uma árvore, mas não era uma chama normal, era uma chama... diferente, era uma chama azul!

"_Mas o que?!"_ – Pensava Katsumi – _"Que Pokémon usaria um Flamethrower dentro de uma floresta?! E por quê a chama é AZUL?!"_

A curiosidade fez Katsumi adentrar a floresta correndo, indo em direção à árvore que pegava fogo, já era de tarde então o sol não estava tão forte, facilitando achar o local do suposto "incêndio de chamas azuis".

O "incêndio" fez com que vários Pokémon's saíssem em desespero da floresta, fugindo das chamas azuis que se alastravam.

Chegando lá o que ela vê a deixa surpresa, eram Pokémon's caídos no chão queimados, provavelmente pelas chamas azuis, porém, um ainda estava de pé, uma pequena Vulpix, machucada com cortes entre outros machucados, a qual lançava as chamas azuis, isso surpreendeu Katsumi. Ela nunca havia visto uma Vulpix com Chamas Azuis, na verdade ela pensava que isso não poderia existir, mas quando ela notou o quê a Vupix atacava, fez a 'chama' dentro de si 'queimar' mais forte, porém um detalhe que passará despercebido por ela, é que a chama de seu colar queimava com mais intensidade, mas algo a tirou de seu estado paralisado e surpreso, percebendo que a Vulpix seria atacada pelo motivo que a fez ficar surpresa, vendo isso ela não podia ficar parada, ela simplesmente pulou na direção da Vulpix, pegando-a no colo e saindo correndo novamente, não percebendo que a pedra de seu colar queimava mais intensamente ainda, ignorando as mordidas que a Vulpix dava nela para tentar escapar, que provavelmente estava assustada com tudo isso. Percebendo isso ela olhou para Vulpix e começou a fazer carinho na cabeça da mesma, como um cachorrinho.

- Calma, eu não vou te fazer mal... Calma... – Disse Katsumi tentando parecer confiável e acalmar a Vulpix.

Ela continuou correndo o mais rápido que pode do motivo que a tanto deixou surpresa, porém esse era o momento, ela não poderia correr, feito isso ela disse para a raposinha:

- Olha, pelo que parece eles estão atrás de você... Concordaria ficar em uma pokebola minha até ser seguro eu te soltar? Eu prometo que te solto e te deixo ser livre de novo, e aí, trato feito? – Pergunta Katsumi para a Vulpix que demora um pouco para responder mas acena positivamente com a cabeça, estava confiando nela e ela não ia descumprir essa promessa, Katsumi tira uma Pokébola de seu bolso, a coloca na frente de Vulpix, que apenas aperta o 'botão' da pokebola, fazendo ela se abrir, puxando a Vulpix para dentro dela e se fechando logo em seguida, piscando o 'botão' em verde confirmando a captura.

Katsumi percebe que teria que esconder a pokebola de Vulpix, afinal _eles_ estavam atrás dela, ela percebe que já estava de volta no campo mais aberto, que ela conhecia muito bem, ela gostava muito de ir lá e ia frequentemente. Ela usa o tronco de uma árvore caída, usada como banco por ela nas vezes que ela visitava aquele lugar, para esconder a pokebola.

- Fica ai até eu voltar, tá bom?! – Disse para a Vulpix dentro da pokebola.

Em seguida se virou e adentrou novamente a floresta, se encontrando novamente com o que a deixou surpresa e fez sua 'chama' queimar mais forte em determinação...

_**Continua...**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Lágrimas

Katsumi adentrou a floresta correndo novamente, e agradecendo por _eles_ não terem a visto escondendo a pokebola de Vulpix, pois estavam um pouco longe dela e ainda na floresta quando ela escondeu a pokebola.

Ela ainda não acreditava que havia visto aquele símbolo, o mesmo símbolo qual ela não se permitiu esquecer por todo esse tempo... Aquela pessoas haviam em suas blusas um R vermelho, como o que ela viu no bilhete no dia do assassinato do seu pai.

"_Eles devem ser membros da Equipe Rocket"_ – Pensou a garota – "_Mas mesmo assim, minha vingança não é com os membros da Equipe Rocket, mas sim com Giovanni, o líder deles, pegarei leve com eles... Terei que lutar sem minha espada e minha armadura, deveria ter trazido elas..."_

Depois desse pensamento Katsumi teve a ideia de chamar a atenção dos Rockets e se esconder, já que a floresta era bem densa. Ela percebeu que eles estavam por perto, podia até ouvi-los.

- Aonde aquela pirralha se meteu?! – Dizia um Rocket. Quando a garota de olhos escarlates percebeu que ele já estava perto o suficiente, ela pegou um galho de madeira caído no chão, bem grosso por sinal, foi silenciosamente atrás do mesmo e o acertou com o galho na nuca, deixando-o desacordado.

"_Yay!"_ – Comemorou em pensamento soltando um sorrisinho que logo depois sumiu – _"Mas... Espera... Não_ _eram do..."_ – Antes mesmo da garota terminar o seu pensamento ela foi atingida por algo na cabeça, a fazendo desmaiar logo em seguida.

**...**

_Os olhos escarlates iam se abrindo aos poucos, e a garota ia retomando a consciência, logo em seguida percebendo onde estava. Era uma vila, não parecia ser das mais desenvolvidas, foi o que Katsumi deduziu, era bem monótona, a garota não conseguia avistar ninguém._

"_Isso parece ser uma vila mas... aonde? E cadê os moradores que suspostamente eram pra viver nessa vila?" – Pensou Katsumi, olhou mais uma vez em volta e logo em seguida se levantou do chão o qual estava sentada até agora. – Oee, tem alguém nessa vila?! – Gritou o mais alto que pode, não recebendo resposta resolveu andar pela vila, andou durante um tempo até que ela viu uma claridade em um canto da vila e um barulho razoavelmente alto e que chamou sua atenção, indo naquela direção ela viu um grande tumulto de pessoas, percebendo que aquela vila afinal tinha moradores, soltou um suspiro de alívio e gritou tentando atrair a atenção de pelo menos algum morador no tumulto. – Ei! Será que alguma pessoa muito legal poderia me dizer onde eu estou? – Sem resposta, as pessoas continuavam no tumulto. Katsumi resolveu chegar mais perto para tentar ver o motivo de toda aquela confusão em que pessoas gritavam, empunhavam tochas, provavelmente estavam irritadas com o que era o motivo do tumulto, Katsumi foi chegando perto, mas antes mesmo dela ver algo ou alguém, o motivo daquilo tudo, ela apagou novamente._

**...**

Katsumi acordou assustada, com a respiração acelerada e os batimentos cardíacos mais rápidos, ela finalmente havia sonhado e conseguido se lembra do que acontecerá no seu sonho, mesmo que ele não tivesse tido muito sentido e sido bem esclarecido.

Depois de recapitular o que aconteceu em seu sonho, ela finalmente parou para olhar onde ela se encontrava, percebendo que estava encostada em uma parede completamente cinza como as outras, e com grades a sua frente, ela estava confusa até que se lembrou do que acontecerá antes do seu sonho, na realidade, ela foi acertada, provavelmente, pelo Rocket que ela havia esquecido e que provavelmente foi levada a um quartel deles ou algo do tipo. Ela ficou pensando um jeito de escapar daquele lugar, afinal, para concluir sua _vingança_ ela não poderia estar presa pela equipe Rocket, ou então morta por eles, já que ela também considerava que a interrogassem para contar aonde esconde a pokebola de Vulpix, o Pokémon qual os Rockets que a perseguiram estavam claramente desesperados a conseguir, por um motivo ainda não descoberto por ela.

Algo a tirou dos seus devaneios, passos se aproximando, percebendo isso ela fingiu estar desacordada ainda, mantendo seus olhos fechados e sem se mover, até que escutou uma voz já razoavelmente perto.

- Não me pagam o suficiente para carregar esse pirralho até aqui, e que droga de Quartel General pequeno esse, só tem essa cela que já tem a pirralha que machucou minha cabeça, sério, como uma pirralha daquele tamanho consegue ter tanta força?! – Disse o que aparentava se um Rocket para si mesmo. Katsumi ouviu o barulho da cela se abrindo e quando ela já estava aberta, ela aproveitou para levantar rapidamente indo na direção do Rocket antes mesmo dele ter tempo de se defender, já que carregava um garoto que aparentava ter 10 anos pela parte de trás da gola da blusa, como um Skitty ou um Meowth. Katsumi quando perto o suficiente, deu uma rasteira no Rocket que só teve tempo de pronunciar um **"De novo não!" **antes de cair e bater com a cabeça ficando desacordado... Novamente...

Katsumi, depois de deixar o Rocket desacordado, já ia sair da cela, para sair daquele lugar e fugir, quando escuta um grunhido, vendo o garoto que o Rocket carregava para a cela acordar, fazendo-a virar e se aproximar do mesmo. O garoto tinha cabelos dourados, lisos, curtos e levemente bagunçados, olhos também dourados e pele clara, usava uma camisa branca e uma calça preta um pouco sujas.

- Onde eu estou? – Disse o garoto olhando para Katsumi.

- No quartel da Equipe Rocket... – Disse Katsumi respondendo o garoto, ela estava ansiosa para sair daquele lugar, mas ela não poderia deixar ninguém que, até que se prove o contrario, é inocente, sendo mantido preso naquele lugar.

- Equipe Rock-quem? E por que eu estou aqui? – Perguntou o garoto de novo.

- Equipe Rocket. E eu é que vou saber o porquê de você estar aqui?! – Disse Katsumi com raiva em sua voz e uma cara de poucos amigos, já estava perdendo a paciência com todas as perguntas do garoto.

- É que eu não me lembro o por quê de estar aqui... – Disse o garoto parecendo se esforçar um pouco para tentar lembrar de algo.

- Tá, mas não temos tempo pra papo agora, quando sairmos conversamos, temos que aproveitar e fugir, vamos! – Disse Katsumi de uma vez o que já estava querendo dizer. O garoto se levantava mas fez uma expressão de dor, com isso Katsumi percebeu que ele tinha alguns cortes. – Ei, você consegue correr? – Disse se acalmando um pouco e perguntando ao garoto que apenas acenou a cabeça em sim. – Certo, então me siga, vamos tentar sair sem que eles percebam!

Os dois foram andando pelo corredor que dava fora daquela cela, que dava em uma escada, eles foram andando devagar, o mais silenciosamente possível, por incrível que parecesse, o quartel estava um pouco monótono e vazio, não se avistava Rockets, eles aproveitaram a deixa para sair de lá, ao sair Katsumi percebeu que estava de volta à floresta, a qual ela conhecia, e aproveitou para sair de lá e ir em direção ao campo o qual deixou Vulpix, às vezes virava para se certificar se o garoto continuava a seguir ela.

**...**

Chegando ao campo ela se sentou ofegante ao tronco que ela usava como 'banco', mas ela percebeu que o garoto só estava com a respiração levemente mais ofegante e que não tinha se cansado tanto quanto ela. Ela estava prestes a pegar a pokebola de Vulpix de dentro do tronco, mas ainda não confiava completamente naquele garoto, tinha que descobrir se ele realmente se lembrava de algo, e se sim, oque, afinal ele poderia ser da Equipe Rocket e esse ser um plano para eles descobrirem a pokebola de Vulpix. Ela estava prestes a falar até que o garoto se pronunciou primeiro.

- Por que os Rockets te prenderam lá? – Perguntou o garoto.

"_Mas esse garoto adora fazer perguntas, hein?!" _- Pensou antes de responder. – Você já perguntou demais, minha vez de perguntar... Não se lembra de nada mesmo? – Disse o encarando de forma séria, o garoto aparentava estar confuso. Pela sua expressão em seguida, ela estava tentando se lembra de algo, apertando os olhos fechados om força, como se isso fosse ajuda-lo a se lembrar, e quando os abriu respondeu.

- Bem, eu lembro que meu nome é Daisuke... Daisuke Waizu... Eu tenho 10 anos... E é só isso que eu me lembro. – Terminando de dizer o que se lembrava, olhou para Katsumi. A garota soltou um suspiro, ele não parecia estar mentindo, senão, ele era um ótimo ator. Ela resolveu contar o por quê de ela ter sido 'presa' pela Equipe Rocket.

**...**

Katsumi contou tudo a Daisuke, que escutou tudo até ela terminar. O Sol estava começando a se pôr. Quando ela terminou de contar, ela percebeu que ainda não havia dito seu nome o garoto.

- Ah, ainda não disse meu nome, me chamo Katsumi Tsuyo! – Disse com um sorriso e estendendo a mão com a intensão de dar um aperto de mão para cumprimentar, mas Daisuke ficou encarando a mão de Katsumi até que a mesma já estava perdendo a paciência. – E aí?! Não vai cumprimentar de volta?! – O garoto esticou a mão e apertou a mão de Katsumi, e disse.

- É que eu não me lembro de como se cumprimenta... – Diz o garoto fazendo Katsumi lembra que o garoto não se lembrava de praticamente nada!

A garota de olhos escarlates percebeu que já estava ficando tarde, procurando apressadamente a pokebola da Vulpix que tinha se esquecido, a fazendo estapear o próprio rosto por esquecer do motivo de tudo isso. Depois que pegou a pokebola, logo soltou Vulpix de dentro dela que a encarou um pouco surpresa.

- Pode ir agora! – Disse Katsumi com um sorriso, mais que tinha um pouco de tristeza nele, mas o que ela disse fez a raposinha ficar a encarando mais surpresa ainda, percebendo isso Katsumi diz. - O quê? Eu prometi que ia te deixar livre depois de tudo... – Depois de dito isso, Vulpix encarou Daisuke, Katsumi entendeu o recado e o apresentou. – Ah. Esse é o Daisuke, ele também tinha sido preso pela equipe Rocket, mas ele não se lembra de muitas coisas...

Depois disso o silêncio predominou, a Vulpix continuava lá, sentada, encarando Katsumi, Daisuke observando a cena e Katsumi encarando a Vulpix de volta. Em um movimento inesperado, Vulpix levanta-se, pega sua pokebola, que desde que tinha sido 'libertada' da mesma estava no chão, a pegando com a boca e a levando em direção de Katsumi e deixando-a em frente a mesma, voltando a sentar e olhar para Katsumi e soltando um sorriso.

- Ehh, posso não ser um especialista ou coisa do tipo, mas parece que ela quer ficar com você, Katsumi. – Disse Daisuke, fazendo Katsumi olhar pra ele surpresa em seguida olhar para Vulpix que apenas concordou com a cabeça. A garota sorriu, se abaixou e fez um carinho na cabeça da Vulpix, e logo em seguida coletando a pokebola do chão e guardando em seu bolso da calça jeans, se abaixa de novo, porém dessa vez para pegar a Vulpix no colo.

- Bom, então vamos indo? – Perguntou para Vulpix e para Daisuke, começou a andar mas percebeu não ouvir os passos de Daisuke. – Você não vai ir pra sua casa? - disse o encarando.

- Esqueceu de novo que não me lembro de nada?! – Disse com um leve tom de irritação na voz.

- Ah, é mesmo... – Disse estapeando sua testa mais uma vez e parando para pensar em algo. – Bom, a casa dos meus pais é grande, meu pai tinha um tipo de escritório, mas os móveis não estão mais lá, podemos colocar um colchão ou algo do tipo pra você ficar lá até se lembrar de algo mais ou se surgir alguma informação! – Exclamou com entusiasmo e sorrindo por ter uma ideia. Daisuke acenou positivamente com a cabeça, seguindo Katsumi logo em seguida.

**...**

Katsumi já havia explicado tudo para sua mãe quando chegou em casa, e deixou Daisuke ficar com o escritório do pai dela.

- Depois que o Daisuke voltar do banho fale para ele usar essas folhas naqueles cortes. – Disse Lily para sua filha apontando para folhas medicinais na mesa, que acenou com a cabeça positivamente, logo em seguida Lily saiu do cômodo em direção ao seu próprio quarto para dormir, afinal já era de noite.

Katsumi escovava sua Vulpix que já dormia em seu colo, ela usava o pijama vermelho claro e estava com o cabelo preso. Quando viu Daisuke chegando avisou para ele das folhas medicinais, antigamente elas eram usadas apenas para curar os Pokémon's, mas descobriram que elas também curavam machucados em pessoas, afinal era assim que as pessoas se recuperavam das batalhas já que elas também lutavam. A recuperação das ervas era instantânea, como nos Pokémon's, bastava fazer a folha virar uma 'pasta' e aplicar sobre o machucado.

Daisuke usava roupas novas que antigamente eram do pai de Katsumi, bastou a mãe fazer alguns ajustes, afinal já estava tarde para ir a alguma loja, a mãe de Katsumi pretendia ir no dia seguinte, bem cedo para que quando o mesmo acordasse, já tivesse roupas novas. Ele usava um pijama de blusa azul-claro comprida e uma calça da mesma cor também comprida, e estava com o cabelo um pouco molhado, oque indicava que o havia lavado. Depois de aplicar o 'remédio' nos cortes que tinha, ele fala com Katsumi que já tinha colocado Vulpix pra dormir no seu lado, no sofá ainda.

- Então... Eu não devia perguntar mas... O que aconteceu com seu pai? – Perguntou Daisuke, depois disso Katsumi abaixou a cabeça, deixando o cabelo cobrir seus olhos. – Olha, se não quiser contar... – Antes de terminar de falar ele foi interrompido.

- Ele foi morto pela Equipe Rocket, não sabemos o por quê, apenas foi deixado um bilhete com um R vermelho e ele com um corte no estômago que o fez morrer praticamente na hora, pois foi em um local muito grave... – Depois que Katsumi disse isso, Daisuke se sentiu culpado por pergunta algo desse tipo.

- Me... Desculpa... Por te fazer ficar triste e... – Antes de ele terminar, ele olha para o rosto de Katsumi, o qual o cabelo já não cobria mais os olhos, os deixando visíveis, e para surpresa de Daisuke não havia lágrima alguma nos olhos escarlates de Katsumi, havia na verdade, determinação.

- Meu pai não gostaria que eu ficasse chorando, eu vou ter minha vingança, mesmo que me digam que ele também não gostaria disso, afinal, ele gostaria de ter morrido?! Não! Mas mesmo assim o mataram por causa provavelmente de uma ordem do líder da Equipe Rocket, Giovanni! Sempre para satisfazer uma pessoa, outra é magoada, por exemplo, para alguém ficar feliz, sempre terá alguém que irá ficar triste! – Ela disse com raiva, mas mesmo depois disso ela sentiu algo escorrer pela sua bochecha, _lágrimas._ – Ele pode não gostar que eu chore... Mas chorando por alguém... Você demonstra que aquela pessoa é importante a ponto de merecer suas lágrimas... – Disse entre soluços que iam aumentando. Daisuke não disse nada, apenas a consolou, até a Vulpix de Katsumi tinha acordado, e a mesma, ao ver a sua treinadora chorando chega mais perto da garota, lambendo a mão dela, como em um tipo de consolo.

**...**

Depois que Katsumi já tinha se acalmado com o consolo de Vulpix e Daisuke, ela já tinha até dado uma risada quando Daisuke foi tentar afagar a cabeça de Vulpix e a mesma soltou um 'pequeno' Flamethrower no mesmo. Tudo estava indo bem até que Daisuke resolveu fazer uma piada, com intensão de fazer Katsumi rir.

- Sabe, não sei da onde você puxou olhos escarlates, vi uma foto do seu pai e da sua mãe, e os dois tem olhos castanhos, estranho não?! – O mesmo soltou um riso depois, mas não foi acompanhado por Katsumi. Diferente do que Daisuke esperava, Katsumi ficou com um olhar sério e apenas disse.

- Eu... Nunca parei para pensar nisso...

_**Continua...**_


	3. Chapter 3 : O Passado

Depois de dizer aquilo, todos permaneceram em silêncio durante um tempo, até que Daisuke percebeu realmente o que ele tinha dito, ele ia pedir desculpa, mas antes mesmo que ele fizesse tal ação, Katsumi se levantou, pegou a Vulpix no colo, e seguiu rumo ao seu quarto. Daisuke ficou sozinho e pensando no que tinha feito durante um tempo sentando ainda na sala, sem escolha ele resolveu ir para seu 'quarto' improvisado também, chegando lá ele fechou a porta, se dirigiu a cama logo em seguida sentando-se na mesma e apoiando seus cotovelos nos joelho e cobrindo o rosto com as duas mãos ainda apoiadas nos joelhos.

- Por que eu tive que falar aquilo?! Eu sou idiota ou oque?! – Disse Daisuke, sua expressão era de culpa, afinal depois daquilo ele estava se sentindo culpado pelo que ele disse.

**...**

Já havia amanhecido, era um dia bem ensolarado na ilha de Cinnabar, Lily já havia ido comprar as roupas para Daisuke, como prometido por parte dela. O garoto de olhos dourados acabava de acordar, mas diferentemente do Sol que estava radiante essa manhã, ele ainda se sentia culpado pelo acontecido na noite passada e não estava com uma grande disposição. O garoto se dirigia a cozinha, chegando à mesma, vê Lily já preparando o café da manhã, panquecas, mas não avista Katsumi.

- Bom dia, Daisuke. – Cumprimenta Lily á Daisuke, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Bom dia. – Recebe uma resposta não muito animada por parte do garoto, que não sorriu, apenas continuou com o rosto de pouco disposição.

- Ah, já sai mais cedo e comprei suas roupas, elas estão ali. – Disse Lily apontando para as roupas em cima da mesinha de centro da sala.

- Ah, sim, obrigado. – Agradeceu, mas ainda assim sem sorrir, Lily percebendo a falta de disposição do garoto estava prestes a perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas o garoto faz uma pergunta que já queria fazer, antes da mesma falar algo, ele queria se desculpar. – A senhora viu a Katsumi hoje? – O garoto recebe como resposta um aceno negativo por parte de Lily.

- Mas já está quase na hora do café da manhã, poderia ir chamá-la pra mim? – Pergunta a mulher, recebendo um aceno positivo por parte do garoto.

**...**

Daisuke estava parado em frente da porta do quarto de Katsumi, ele pretendia se desculpar com ela, mesmo que ela não aceitasse suas desculpas, o sentimento de culpa dele iria ser aliviado, nem que fosse um pouco. Ele abre a porta, lentamente, ele olha pelo quarto procurando ela, mas a vê dormindo, na verdade, na cadeira da mesa de seu computador com sua Vulpix em seu colo também adormecida. Ele se aproxima dela, estava prestes a tentar acordar a mesma, quando percebe o assunto que estava sendo pesquisado no computador, provavelmente a noite toda, já que fez a garota dormir em frente ao computador.

No computador de Katsumi, apresentava um nome e um perfil de uma mulher chamada Maria Waizu, ele reconheceu esse sobrenome, e depois de poucos segundos, percebeu que se tratava de alguma parente sua, pois Waizu era também seu sobrenome, ele começou a ler o perfil descrito no computador ao lado da foto de uma mulher com os cabelos loiros, lisos e curtos na altura um pouco acima do ombro, repicados, e com os olhos dourados.

'_Maria Waizu_

_34 anos_

_Data de nascimento : 21/08/1980_

_Data de desaparecimento : 02/01/2009_

_Família : Daisuke Waizu (filho; desaparecido), Carlos (marido; falecido)'_

Depois de ler isso Daisuke congelou, ele havia lido seu nome ali, e ele estava desaparecido?! E aquela mulher seria sua mãe que havia desaparecido?! Então ele não havia para onde ir já que seu pai faleceu e sua mãe esta desaparecida á algum tempo?! Ele estava tão surpreso que não percebeu que Katsumi estava acordando e que havia chamado por ele, ela chamou três vezes, e sem obter resposta, abriu a mão e desferiu um tapa no rosto do garoto de olhos dourados, que finalmente saiu de seu transe e caiu sentado no chão, e em seguida soltando um "ai" pelo tapa recebido.

Katsumi percebeu que ele já tinha visto o que ela havia pesquisado a noite, afinal ela prometeu que iria pesquisar sobre algum parente dele, mas diferente do que ela esperava, a sua pesquisa não foi das mais empolgantes, o pai de Daisuke havia morrido em um acidente de carro e sua mãe estava desaparecida desde 2009, que através de seus cálculos, seria quando o garoto teria cinco anos já que ele tem a mesma idade que ela; 10 anos; pouquíssimo tempo atrás de quando seu pai foi morto, ela quando descobriu tal informação sentiu uma pena muito grande por Daisuke, afinal ela havia perdido o pai mas ainda tinha a mãe, e ele? Ele havia perdido toda sua família.

- Você viu, não foi? – Disse em um tom calmo e com pena, o garoto abaixou a cabeça e acenou que "sim" com a cabeça. Katsumi soltou um suspiro longo, logo em seguida levantando e tirando a Vulpix de seu colo; que havia ficado acordada com ela durante a noite; para botá-la com o máximo cuidado, para não acordá-la, sobre a cama, e depois indo em direção de Daisuke e estendendo a mão para o mesmo, para ajudá-lo a levantar do chão. Depois que os dois já estavam de pé, Katsumi disse. – Eu pesquisei a noite... E, bom... Foi isso que eu achei... – A garota de olhos escarlates disse, com um tom de tristeza na voz, e com a expressão igualmente triste, abaixando a cabeça e olhando para o chão. Daisuke lembrasse que ele tinha que se desculpar, e não ser o motivo de pena, sorri e olha para Katsumi.

- Bom, minha mãe apenas desapareceu, não é?! Ela ainda pode estar bem. – Disse com toda sua positividade que o garoto poderia ter. – Eu... Vim aqui pra pedir desculpas pelo que eu disse ontem... Quer dizer... Eu não queria insinuar que sua mãe trai... – Mas antes mesmo de Daisuke terminar de falar, ele é interrompido por Katsumi.

- Hm? – Ela tinha um expressão confusa. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, ela percebe o que foi dito e fala com uma elevação no tom de sua voz. – É claro que minha mãe não faria algo assim! – Disse com raiva. – O que eu estou querendo dizer é que... Eu não tenho memórias antes dos meus quatro anos... Não me lembro de nada... Eu pensava que era normal se esquecer de coisas que aconteceram nessa idade, mas o que você disse me fez pensar melhor sobre isso... Não precisa se desculpar! – Disse abaixando o tom de voz e logo em seguida sorrindo. - Agora vamos para o café da manhã que eu já estou com fome e provavelmente a Vulpix também! Pode ir que eu vou acordar ela.

**...**

Daisuke e Katsumi já tinha se arrumado e feito sua higiene matinal, eles estavam na cozinha, a degustar de suas panquecas. Katsumi usava um lacinho vermelho para prender seu cabelo, outra blusa regata, limpa, e seu casaco preto por cima, e usava uma calça jeans um pouco clara. Daisuke usava uma blusa social branca de manga curta, um casaco marrom por cima e calças jeans escuras. Tudo estava indo bem, até que Katsumi resolve perguntar para sua mãe, algo que não seria muito adequado para o momento.

- Mãe... Por que eu não tenho lembranças antes dos meus quatro anos, e por que nem você e nem meu pai tem olhos vermelhos mas eu tenho? – Pergunta com uma expressão normal, como se fosse a coisa mais comum de se perguntar. Daisuke se engasgou com a panqueca, a Vulpix com sua ração Pokémon e Lily com seu suco, depois Lily apenas encarou Katsumi durante alguns segundos, soltou um suspiro e disse.

- Primeiro terminem o café da manhã, e depois eu conto tudo... – Disse Lily, depois disso Katsumi avançou em sua panqueca desesperadamente, para descobrir tudo o mais rápido possível.

**...**

Todos já haviam terminado de comer, Lily estava sentada em uma poltrona, em frente do sofá onde estava Katsumi com sua Vulpix no colo e Daisuke também no sofá. Lily suspirou e disse.

- Certo, eu vou começar... – Disse a mãe de Katsumi, que depois começou a contar tudo.

_**Flashback on***_

**Seis anos atrás, em uma tarde...**

Uma mulher loira de olhos castanhos, Lily, e um homem de cabelos castanho e olhos da mesma cor, John, choravam sentados no sofá de sua casa. Eles choravam pela notícia que eles haviam recebido está manhã através de um exame, a notícia era que Lily, não poderia ter filhos, pois era infértil, e para uma mulher que sempre quis ser uma mãe, isso não era uma notícia muito agradável, eles estavam em prantos, as lágrimas não cessavam e eles continuaram assim por um tempo...

**De tarde neste mesmo dia...**

O casal tinha os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, uma notícia daquelas era como se o chão embaixo deles sumisse, mas algo os tirou de seus pensamentos, uma batida forte na sua porta, os dois levantaram e andaram em direção a porta, em passos lentos. Chegando a mesma, a abriram, não avistaram ninguém, pensando ser uma pegadinha de mal gosto, já iam fechar a porta até que um grunhido por parte de alguém os chama atenção, eles olham para baixo e, deitada no chão havia uma criança, uma garotinha com um colar e com as bochechas molhadas de lágrimas, ela parecia estar dormindo, eles notaram um papel, o pegou e viram o que tinha escrito nele.

'_Imploro para que cuidem dessa criança como se fosse uma filha, seu nome é Katsumi, ela acaba de fazer quatro anos, pode não se lembrar de muita coisa, mas façam com que ela não tire este colar por nada'_

A mensagem estava escrita em vermelho... Escrita com... Sangue?! O casal olhou mais uma vez a criança no chão, e com isso, a esperança deles voltou a aquecer seu coração...

_**Flashback off***_

- Então... Quer dizer que eu não sou filha de vocês de verdade? – Katsumi foi a primeira a se pronunciar depois de minutos de silêncio, a garota recebeu um aceno positivo por parte da 'mãe', Lily estava com uma expressão triste, Daisuke e Vulpix surpresos, e Katsumi continuava com a mesma expressão, séria, depois inflou a bochechas e fez uma cara de raiva, Lily percebeu e ia pronunciar algo, mas Katsumi disse primeiro. – Eu não estou com raiva por não ser sua filha de verdade, pra mim você e meu pai sempre serão meus pais, afinal vocês cuidaram de mim! Eu estou brava por não terem contado isso pra mim! – Depois disso Lily se levantou, foi em direção a Katsumi e deu um abraço e soltou um "Me desculpe, filha...".

- Espera aqui que eu vou buscar uma coisa para você, afinal você quer ser uma treinadora Pokémon não é? – Depois disso saiu em direção ao quarto.

Daisuke, Vulpix e Katsumi ficaram em silêncio até que Daisuke se pronunciou.

- Por que será que naquele bilhete falava pra nunca tirar esse seu colar? Nunca tinha parado pra reparar nele... Ele é bem... Curioso... – Disse Daisuke.

- É, só sei que eu nunca experimentei tirar e agora que eu não tiro mesmo! Afinal aquele bilhete estava escrito com sangue, e acredite, ninguém ia usar sangue pra fazer uma brincadeira... – Depois disso Lily voltou com alguma coisa na mão, a escondendo atrás das costas, chegando perto de sua filha e mostrando a mesma. Era uma mochila vermelha e preta.

- Abra ela e veja o que tem dentro! – Disse Lily, e assim Katsumi fez, e lá dentro, viu um porta insígnias, ela nunca tinha visto um igual, era preta, mas havia umas linhas que se espalhavam pela caixinha e que na parte plana de cima da caixa, tinha o formato de uma chama. – Eu fiz pra você, estava esperando pegar seu primeiro Pokémon para colocar o símbolo, e como você tem a Vulpix que é de fogo, coloquei uma chama.

- Quando fez isso? – Perguntou Katsumi confusa, afinal não havia visto sua mãe fazendo essa caixinha.

- Oras, quando eu ficava no quarto eu avançava mais e mais nela! Achava que eu ficava fazendo o que lá o dia todo?! Dormindo?! - Disse com um leve tom de irritação na voz e cruzando os braços, mas logo depois se acalmou e disse novamente. – Abra! – E assim Katsumi fez novamente. Dentro a caixinha tinha como se fossem várias camadas, para colocar as insígnias de cada região, mas o que mais chamou a atenção foi uma passagem dentro da caixinha, uma passagem para o S. daqui a dois dias na 1ª classe, seu destino, Pallet, o local onde praticamente todos os treinadores começam suas jornadas, Katsumi ficou boquiaberta, logo em seguida saindo como um verdadeiro furacão guardando várias coisas dentro da mochila, já se preparando para sua jornada.

**...**

Já era de tarde e Katsumi já havia arrumado tudo em seu estilo furacão, dentro da mochila, roupas, suas pokebolas e outras coisas já estavam devidamente organizadas.

Ela resolveu dar uma andada pela cidade a procura de algo que chamasse sua atenção, ela foi com Vulpix e Daisuke, ela havia comprado uma bainha de cinto que a mesma já utilizava, guardando sua espada, estava uma tarde tranquila, se não fosse por terem avistado Rockets disfarçados, apenas os reconheceram pois, um dos Rockets era o qual Katsumi havia nocauteado duas vezes, e os Rockets também perceberam Katsumi, Vulpix e Daisuke, assim os três saíram correndo seguindo Katsumi como **ordenado** por ela.

Eles estavam correndo em direção da casa de Katsumi, notaram que já haviam feito um Rocket os perder de vista, só falta o que Katsumi já nocauteou duas vezes, eles se escondem no porão da casa, onde o pai de Katsumi trabalhava, e a garota atrai a atenção do Rocket de propósito.

- O que você tá fazendo?! Não seria melhor só nos escondermos e... – Ele para de falar quando vê o Rocket descendo as escadas e sendo acertado; de modo não cortante; pela espada de Katsumi e caindo desacordado no chão.

- Vem! Vamos atrás do outro! – disse Katsumi. – Ah, e você deve saber usar alguma arma por ai, escolhe. – Dito isso Daisuke solta um suspiro, ele observava cada arma até que uma chamou sua atenção, um par de adagas com o cabo azul-escuro. – Olha, adagas são um pouco difíceis de usar e necessitam de treinamento e... – Ela para de falar ao perceber que ele dava cortes no ar com a arma, usando-a do jeito certo, Daisuke pronuncia um "O quê?" e Katsumi responde boquiaberta. – Nada não...

**...**

Eles haviam encontrado o Rocket e o perseguiam, a ideia de Katsumi era perseguir para achar novamente o Q.G. dos Rockets, só que dessa vez lembrar o caminho, mas chegando perto da floresta, eles perdem de vista o Rocket.

- Caramba, pra onde ele foi. – Dizia Daisuke, ele ouve um barulho vindo de um arbusto, quando ele se vira, vê que o Rocket já estava prestes a o atacar, se não fosse por um Flame Wheel de um Pokémon atingir o Rocket.

- Ahh, droga, nocauteado não podemos segui-lo e descobrir onde fica o quartel da Equipe Rocket. – Disse Katsumi emburrada.

"_Muito obrigado pela preocupação de eu ter sido atacado ou não" _– Pensou Daisuke, logo em seguida se virando para ver qual o Pokémon que o havia ajudado, era um Growlithe que assim que notou que estava sendo observado, ficou em posição de ataque e rosnou. – Calma! Não sou inimigo, não vou te atacar. – Disse para o Pokémon, depois de dito isso o Growlithe se acalmou, parou de rosnar e se sentou. – Obrigado pela ajuda. – Disse ao Pokémon. - Bom... E agora? – Disse se dirigindo a Katsumi.

- Vamos voltar, não temos nada mais pra fazer aqui já que ele foi nocauteado... – Depois que a garota disse isso, eles começaram a andar em direção de casa, mas o Growlithe seguia Daisuke.

- Hm? Oque foi? – Disse se abaixando e afagando o 'cãozinho', que apenas pulou para o colo dele, o lambendo como um verdadeiro cachorrinho.

- Bom, já da pra entender que ele gostou de você... Se quiser uma pokebola, te empresto uma minha... – Disse a garota dos olhos escarlates, olhando para Daisuke e Growlithe, os dois apenas se olharam, Growlithe concordou com a cabeça e em seguida olho para Katsumi. – Tá, já entendi. – Tirou uma Pokebola das que guardava no bolso e entregou a Daisuke. – Agora você tem que pegar uma Pokedex e um cartão de treinador no laboratório do Professor Lucas, você vai querer ser treinador Pokémon?

- O que um treinador Pokémon faz? – Pergunta Daisuke.

- Luta junto com seus Pokémon's, vence batalhas de ginásio e outras coisas. – Disse Katsumi. – Se você quiser ser treinador Pokémon vai ter que viajar pelos continentes também.

- Parece legal, vou pesquisar sobre isso, quero ver mais de como é ser treinador Pokémon! – disse com determinação se levantando rápido, derrubando a pokebola no chão e a quebrando. – Ehh, pode me emprestar mais uma? – Fala olhando para a pokebola quebrada no chão e com um sorriso torto para Katsumi que estava com uma cara não muito contente.

**... **

Katsumi, Daisuke, Vulpix e Growlithe já haviam chegado a casa e contando para Lily; que seria a coitada que teria que pagar mais uma passagem no S. e comprar as coisas de treinador para Daisuke, já que o mesmo não tinha dinheiro e não tinha pra quem pedir a não ser ela; e ela, por ser uma pessoa muito boa, aceitou ajudar.

- Já estou vendo que vou ficar pobre. – Disse Lily enquanto comprava as coisas pela cidade e entregava 300 pokedollars para um vendedor que a entregava uma mochila.

_**Continua...**_


	4. Chapter 4 : SS Anne

Amanhecia em Cinnabar, eram 08h00min da manhã, mas, diferente dos dias anteriores, estava um dia nublado, com uma chuva fina e gelada, um dia não muito bom para se viajar de navio... Mas o tempo não desanimava a garota de olhos escarlates, que já se preparava para embarcar no navio S. , que a cada ano vinha até Cinnabar, justamente na época da entrega de Pokémon's, para levar os treinadores à cidade onde se inicia as jornadas dos treinadores Pokémon's, a cidade de Pallet. Katsumi era a primeira da casa acordada, mas, enquanto se arrumava no seu "modo furacão", acordou Lily, Daisuke e até a Vulpix, Lily lia o jornal e tomava uma xícara de café no sofá, Daisuke estava sentado no sofá com uma expressão de sono, e Vulpix bocejava, todos apenas observando a "garota furacão". Depois de um tempo, Daisuke também foi arrumar suas coisas, pois o navio partiria as 10h00min da manhã, e Lily, foi colocar comida na tigela de Vulpix que esperava sentada a frente da mesma, esperando sua ração Pokémon. Katsumi já havia terminado de se arrumar, ela usava o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo alto com uma fita vermelha, usava uma regata preta, e o casaco preto com capuz, que carrega para todo canto e ainda mais neste dia que ameaçava chover, uma calça jeans preta, e uma bota preta, usava seu cinto preto qual continha sua bainha, com sua espada, e lugares para colocar seis pokebolas, qual um já estava ocupado com a pokebola de Vulpix, carregava sua mochila que continha algumas pokebolas, comida Pokémon, roupas, pasta de dentes e escova, sua Pokédex, uma garrafa d'água bem grande, medicamentos como potions, folhas da planta para fazer a pasta para curar ferimentos principalmente, seu porta insígnias, e seu cartão de treinador, dentre outras coisa. Daisuke terminava de se arrumar, colocando sua mochila nas costas, ele usava uma blusa branca, uma calça jeans clara, seu casaco marrom e usava um tênis preto com detalhes em azul, e usava também um cinto que continha duas bainhas que guardavam suas adagas, e também havia seis lugares para pokébolas, o qual um já era ocupado pela pokebola de seu Growlithe, sua mochila, que era preta com azul, continha também roupas, medicamentos, pokebolas recém-compradas, uma garrafa d'água, pasta de dentes e escova, e seu porta insígnias azul, com o símbolo de duas adagas formando um "x", sua Pokédex, seu cartão de treinador, dentre outras coisas. Daisuke soltava Growlithe de sua pokebola, para ele se alimentar na sua tigela Pokémon igualmente a Vulpix. Enquanto os Pokemon's comiam, Katsumi e Daisuke se despediam de Lily.

- Bom, depois que você for embora, essa casa vai ficar arrumada demais para o meu gosto. – Disse Lily se referindo à garota e seu estado furacão; o qual fazia a maior bagunça na casa; e soltando uma leve risadinha depois sendo acompanhada por Katsumi e Daisuke.

- E eu vou sentir falta dos seus sermões. – Disse Katsumi se referindo aos sermões que a mãe dava depois da bagunça, com um sorrisinho.

- Ah, e se cuida, me liga através dos computadores dos Centros Pokémon das cidades, pra eu saber se está tudo bem com você, pois do jeito que é desastrada... – Disse Lily encarando a filha séria.

- Pode deixar mãe. – Disse a garota enquanto dava um sorrisinho torto.

- Eh, sem querer estragar o momento mãe e filha... Mas, a gente tem que ir, já são 09h30min e... – Disse Daisuke, mas para de falar ao receber um olhar mortal de Lily e de Katsumi. _"Agora acredito no ditado: Tá a mãe, tá a filha..."_

Katsumi terminava de se despedir de sua mãe, Daisuke perguntava para seu Growlithe se ele gostaria de ir andando, na pokebola, ou que ele fosse carregado, e, como o Pokémon não era bobo, escolheu ser carregado. Katsumi pegava sua Vulpix no colo, e ela e Daisuke corriam em direção ao porto qual o S. se encontrava.

**...**

Katsumi e Daisuke já se encontravam dentro do S. , seguindo sua viagem, rumo a Pallet, a parte de 1ª classe do navio era realmente bem luxuosa, não era atoa que a passagem em tal classe era bem cara, Buffet à vontade, música no salão principal, quartos bem grandes, Katsumi agradeceu por seu quarto ser no início dos corredores, em um lugar fácil de achar, assim não se perderia nos corredores do enorme S. , e Daisuke ficou no quarto ao lado. Os dois se encontravam no salão do navio, conversando, enquanto Vulpix e Growlithe brincavam , corriam pra lá e para cá no enorme salão, particularmente vazio na opinião dos dois, o que eles estranharam até verem pessoas indo a uma única direção, a qual, por curiosidade, resolveram ver também o motivo de tanta atenção, chegando a determinado local, avistaram um grande tumulto em uma ponta do navio, se espreitando entre as pessoas do tumulto Katsumi e Daisuke veem o motivo do tumulto, eles já haviam guardado seus Pokémon's nas pokebolas, afinal não seria muito recomendado andar com Pokémon's no meio daquela multidão, o motivo de tudo aquilo era um Charmander, qual atacava com Ember's funcionários do navio que saiam correndo após perderem a luta que tinham com o Pokémon. O Pokémon tinha muito habilidade, mas uma pergunta que rondava a cabeça de Katsumi era por que ele atacava as pessoas no navio? Ele parecia ser um Pokémon selvagem, como ele entrou no navio? Mas ela simplesmente parou de pensar, após ver três funcionários libertarem três Pokémon's para ir contra o Charmander, os três atacando ao mesmo tempo, um Zubat com Swift, um Pidgey com Gust, e um Rattata com Hyper Fang, antes dos ataques atingirem o Pokémon, Katsumi pulou da multidão para frente do Pokémon, tirou sua espada da bainha, defendeu o Swift do Zubat com sua espada, o Gust do Pidgey com sua espada também, mas ela mesma foi acertada pelo Hyper Fang do Rattata, na perna, mas mesmo assim manteu-se de pé, firme, na frente do Pokémon, defendendo o Pokémon, que apenas estava com uma expressão confusa e surpresa, e a multidão apenas cochichava.

- Por quê estão atacando esse Pokémon? – Perguntou Katsumi para os funcionários do navio.

- Ele simplesmente chegou irritado no navio, atacando a um passageiro! – Disse um dos funcionários.

- E vocês por algum acaso tentaram saber o motivo desse Pokémon ter atacado, ou apenas saem atacando o Pokémon sem saber o motivo dele?! Um Pokémon não atacaria alguém assim, sem motivo algum! – Depois da garota de olhos escarlates ter dito isso, toda a multidão; que havia parado de cochichar; voltou a praticar tal ação, enquanto os funcionários apenas soltaram um suspiro, retornaram seus Pokémon's, e fizeram sinal para que Katsumi os seguissem, Katsumi o fez, e o Charmander a seguia, juntamente com Daisuke. Ao chegarem a uma sala e entrar na mesma, os funcionários fizeram menção para que eles se sentassem em um sofá que havia lá, enquanto eles se sentavam em outro, no lado oposto.

- Bom... Você tem um ponto. Não sabemos o motivo de ele ter atacado... – Disse uma funcionária.

- Vocês sabem o nome do passageiro que ele atacou? Ele deve ter tido um motivo para atacar logo esse passageiro primeiramente... – Disse a garota de olhos escarlates, a funcionária concordou, mexendo no computador que continha em uma mesinha a frente dos sofás.

- Rodrigo Hamming, 30 anos, é tudo isso que consta aqui na ficha dele. – Disse a funcionária enquanto mostrava a imagem do homem para Katsumi

- Certo, vamos investigar isso, é claro, se o capitão do navio permitir. – Katsumi disse.

- Provavelmente ele vai permitir, parece que esse Pokémon se aquietou agora, é muito melhor isso do que ele fazendo aquela cena toda. – O terceiro funcionário finalmente se pronunciou.

**...**

O capitão do navio havia permitido a investigação, Charmander seguia Katsumi, que, com Daisuke procuravam o homem, depois de certo tempo, o acham no salão de música, ele falava ao telefone, provavelmente escolherá aquele salão pois assim poderia falar no telefone sem que ninguém escutasse sua conversa, depois dele terminar a conversa, guardou o celular no bolso, e saiu do salão, Katsumi e Daisuke o seguiam silenciosamente. Ele parou em frente às escadas que davam a parte de bagagens grandes que eram carregadas no navio, ele olhou para os lados, para se certificar se estava sendo seguido, Katsumi e Daisuke se esconderam na parte de virada da parede, não possibilitando vê-los, o homem desceu as escadas, Katsumi e Daisuke o seguiam a uma distancia segura, escondendo-se entre as caixas qual continha bagagens, Charmander parecia inquieto, o homem parou em frente a uma caixa coberta por um pano, o retirou e abriu a caixa, bem grande, e dentro dela, era possível ver um Charmeleon preso em um tipo de gaiola, desacordado. Nessa hora Charmander teria corrido em direção do Charmeleon, se não fosse parado por Katsumi, que apenas virou-se para Daisuke e deu um sinal para ele. Logo em seguida Daisuke saiu em outra direção, e Katsumi deu uma volta nas caixas, ficando na caixa a frente do Charmeleon, logo em seguida saindo de trás dela, e revelando ao homem, que ela estava ali.

- Olha lá... Parece que aquele Charmander tinha realmente motivo para atacar o senhor... - Disse ela com um sorriso no rosto, o homem com a surpresa, virou e saiu correndo em direção as escadas, para fugir, mas ao chegar perto dela, se depara com Daisuke saindo de trás de uma das caixas, o plano de Katsumi era que eles cercassem o homem, ela o 'assustasse', assim dizendo, e fazendo-o correr para as escadas, onde Daisuke aguardava, o homem ficou lá parado sem saber o que fazer. E logo depois, foi atingido por algo na parte de trás da cabeça, a espada de Katsumi, o fazendo desmaiar.

- Sinceramente, não sei quantas vezes já nocauteou as pessoas... - Disse Daisuke, recebendo como resposta um sorrisinho 'vitorioso' por parte de Katsumi, que havia nocauteado mais uma pessoa.

**...**

Eles descobriram que o homem era da Equipe Rocket, e estaria sendo mantido pela policial do navio até que o navio desembarcasse, ele estava tentando fazer trafico de Pokémon's, aquele Charmeleon, era a mãe do Charmander. Katsumi e Daisuke observavam a Charmeleon e o filhote, o Charmander olhou para Katsumi e depois voltou a "falar" com sua mãe, na língua que apenas os Pokémon's sabem e é um mistério para as pessoas, e depois da Charmeleon "falar" com seu filhote, o mesmo correu em direção de Katsumi, dando um sorriso se mostrando contente e apontando para a pokebola de Katsumi e depois para a pokebola de Vulpix, Katsumi entendeu.

- Você que batalhar comigo? – Perguntou Katsumi, Charmander acenou que "sim" com a cabeça e Katsumi sorriu. – Certo! – Disse ela tirando a Vulpix de sua pokebola e a sua Pokédex da sua mochila, para checar os ataques da sua Vulpix e dos dados dela.

_Vulpix ( Referindo-se a Vulpix __**de Katsumi **__)_

_Vulpix é um Pokémon do tipo raposa. Ela tem uma chama dentro do seu corpo que nunca se apaga, consegue controlar tão bem o fogo que é capaz de criar tufos flutuantes de chamas. Quando a temperatura exterior aumenta, Vulpix solta chamas de sua boca para evitar seu corpo de superaquecer. Na natureza, Vulpix vai fingir lesão para escapar de predadores mais poderosos._

_Ataques :_

_Flamethrower_

_Quick Attack_

_Will o'Wisp_

_Faint Attack_

_Habilidade especial: Flash Fire_

Logo em seguida ela aponta a Pokédex para o Charmander.

_Charmander _

_Charmander é um Pokémon Réptil bipede. Uma chama queima na ponta da cauda desse Pokémon desde seu nascimento. A chama pode ser usada como um indicador de saúde e humor deste Pokémon, queimando brilhantemente quando o Pokémon é forte, fraca quando ele está esgotado, oscilando quando se esta feliz, e fortemente quando ele fica enfurecido. Se a chama de Charmander se apagar, ele morre._

_Ataques:_

_Scratch_

_Ember_

_Smokescreen_

_Dragon Rage_

_Habilidade especial: Blaze_

Depois de ver as informações, Katsumi deu a primeira ordem para sua Vulpix. Ela não teria que lutar, já que o Pokémon seria selvagem, treinadores Pokémon só lutam se há outro treinador Pokémon.

- Certo! Vulpix, use Quick Attack! – Disse para sua Vulpix, ela já entendeu o comando completamente pela sua treinadora, afinal, treinador e Pokémon tem uma ligação muito forte, e usou Quick Attack, indo na direção de Charmander, de frente, que iria usar um Scratch. – Pule! – Disse a garota quando a Vulpix já estava bem perto do adversário, e a mesma obedeceu, deu um salto um tanto quanto alto, indo parar atrás do Pokémon, e antes que ele se virasse. – Faint Attack, Vulpix! – Disse, e a Pokémon o fez, atacando o Charmander, que recuou alguns passos pela força do ataque, mas que logo em seguida soltou um Smokescreen, impossibilitando tanto Katsumi quanto Vulpix de vê-lo, e antes que Vulpix percebesse, foi acertada por um Dragon Rage, se levantando logo em seguida. – Vulpix, Will o'Wisp! – Vulpix fez várias chamas azuis; por conta de suas chamas serem azuis, diferentes das outras Vulpix; flutuantes aparecerem, ela já sabia o que sua treinadora queria, fez com que as chamas ficassem girando no ar, rapidamente, como se estivesse o purificando, dissipando um pouco da fumaça, e logo em seguida juntando todas as chamas causando uma pequena explosão que dissipou o resto da fumaça. Charmander, agora visível, voltou a tentar atacar com um Scratch. – Desvie e use o Quick Attack! – Disse a garota de olhos escarlates para a Pokémon que o fez, desviou do ataque e acertou o Charmander com um Quick Attack, o mesmo já estava bem enfraquecido por conta dos diversos ataques recebidos, então Katsumi pegou uma pokebola sua lançando-a no Charmander, o mesmo foi "puxado" para dentro da pokebola que balançou repetidas vezes, até que o botão do centro da mesma ficasse verde, confirmando a captura. – Yeahh! – Comemorou Katsumi, logo em seguida pegando sua Vulpix no colo e a afagando. – Você foi muito bem Vulpix! – Em seguida se dirigiu a pokebola no chão, se abaixou e a pegou, liberando o Charmander de dentro dela, que saiu com um sorriso. – Vamos, tenho que usar os remédios em vocês, você também foi muito bem Charmander! – Disse também afagando o Pokémon.

- Nossa, suas habilidades como treinadora são muito boas, o jeito que se livrou do Smokescreen foi incrível! – Disse Daisuke. – Não vejo a hora de batalhar com alguém também! – Disse entusiasmado, seu Growlithe demonstrava o mesmo que seu Treinador.

- Tenho certeza que quando desembarcarmos você vai achar algum Pokémon pra batalhar. – Disse Katsumi com uma risadinha, pela determinação do garoto.

- Ah, é verdade, você ainda não curou seu joelho... - Disse Daisuke, lembrando-se que a garota ainda não havia usado o remédio das folha no machucado na perna que ganhou devido a um Hyper Fang de um Rattata, quando a garota se lembro, soltou um sorrisinho torto. - Bem que sua mãe disse que você é desastrada. - Disse Daisuke soltando um suspiro e Katsumi estufando as bochechas, mas logo se encararam e não aguentando, começaram a rir.

Agora eles estavam mais entusiasmados ainda para chegar a Pallet, e finalmente iniciar verdadeiramente sua jornada Pokémon.

_**Continua...**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Uma Velha Amiga

Katsumi e Daisuke desembarcavam do S. , uma tarefa não muito fácil levando em conta que eles tinham que se espremer entre as pessoas para conseguir passar, devido ao tumulto que se formava de pessoas tentando sair. Katsumi tentava não esbarrar em ninguém, mas com todos esbarrando nela, ela já estava perdendo sua paciência e estava levando em conta a ideia de mandar sua Vulpix soltar um Flamethrower em toda aquela multidão. Já Daisuke passava entre as pessoas com uma facilidade maior que a de Katsumi, e se ele não estivesse ali, acalmando-a, ela com certeza já teria nocauteado metade daquelas pessoas.

Finalmente ao conseguirem sair da multidão e pisar em terra firme, em Pallet, iriam decidir o que iriam fazer primeiro, mas, por fim decidiram que, como Daisuke também lutaria, ele precisava de uma armadura, o único e maior problema era descobrir onde se localizava uma loja de Armamentos. Eles andaram pela cidade, que por sorte deles, não era das maiores, e por fim, encontraram uma loja de armamentos, o local não parecia um dos melhores, mas pela falta de paciência de Katsumi para procurar outra loja, resolveram ficar com aquela mesmo, pois também perderam tempo demais andando pela cidade, já era de tarde. Depois de uma longa discussão de Katsumi com Daisuke sobre qual armadura seria melhor para ele comprar, ele acabou ficando com uma armadura bem leve, prateada, decorada em azul claro, para permitir melhor movimentação devido à arma que Daisuke utiliza, feita em platina, afinal o lugar não parecia, mas tinha armaduras e armas de uma ótima qualidade. Mas, quando estavam pagando ao vendedor, um homem de meia idade, ouvem gritos e um garotinho correndo na direção do homem, parando ofegante por ter corrido e logo depois contando o motivo de tanto escândalo.

- Uma armadura simplesmente desapareceu! Provavelmente foi roubada! – Disse o garoto desesperado, e Katsumi deduziu que se tratava de uma armadura importante, apenas pela expressão do homem depois que o garoto disse isso. O homem ficou com uma expressão completamente surpresa e em desespero, logo em seguida saindo correndo em direção a um cômodo da loja, seguido de Katsumi, Daisuke e o garoto, que provavelmente, seria o ajudante do homem dono da loja. Ao chegarem ao cômodo havia um suporte de armadura completamente sem nada além de um bilhete com um raio roxo metalizado e o contorno na cor rosa, Katsumi teve a impressão que conhecia esse desenho de algum lugar. O homem soltou um longo suspiro cansado e logo depois percebeu a curiosidade de Katsumi e Daisuke, então logo começou a contar.

- Bem, esses roubos estão ficando mais frequentes aqui em Pallet e praticamente todas às vezes é deixado para trás esse bilhete com um raio... Essa armadura era uma armadura encomendada, o cliente queria uma armadura o mais leve possível e bem resistente, então a criei com titânio na cor negra e com detalhes prateados. O cliente viria buscá-la amanhã... Mas não se preocupem, afinal vocês não tem nada a ver com isso. – Depois de dizer isso o homem soltou um sorrisinho torto para Katsumi e Daisuke, que por fim acabaram saindo da loja, já fora da mesma, eles conversavam.

- Fico com pena daquele homem, afinal meu pai era ferreiro, sei como é difícil fazer uma armadura, e pelo que ele mencionou, não era uma armadura nada fácil de fazer... – Disse Katsumi para Daisuke, depois disso eles permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo, eles sentiram que o vento ficou mais forte por alguns instantes, Daisuke percebeu uma sombra virando a esquina do lugar em que eles estavam, ele pressentiu algo suspeito ali, mas resolveu deixar quieto.

**...**

Conversando no caminho, Katsumi e Daisuke finalmente chegam ao Centro Pokémon, que seria aonde eles iriam passar a noite, alugando um quarto com o dinheiro que tinham, entraram no Centro Pokémon, falando com a enfermeira Joy sobre o quarto que queriam alugar, conseguindo um quarto com duas camas, exatamente o que queriam, mas quando Katsumi foi pegar sua carteira, em vez de encontrar o dinheiro dentro da mesma, encontra apenas o bilhete com um raio roxo contornado em rosa. Katsumi se surpreendeu, afinal quando tinham sido roubados? No final acabaram não podendo ficar com o quarto, pois não tinham dinheiro para pagar, Katsumi saiu do Centro Pokémon bufando de raiva.

- Agora é questão de honra! Eu vou achar quem é essa pessoa que está roubando! – Saiu pisando duro pela cidade, procurando por todos os cantos, acabaram não achando a pessoa e resolveram dormir em uma parte mais florestada da cidade, era mais seguro já que havia um ladrão a solta na cidade. Katsumi resolveu subir em uma árvore, iria dormir em um galho dela que seria perfeito para isso, mas ao chegar lá em cima e observar melhor, se desequilibrou, caindo da árvore, já havia uma garota dormindo lá. – Ei, garota! – Gritou Katsumi lá de baixo para a garota em cima da árvore, a mesma acordou aos poucos, depois de acordar pulando do galho e caindo no chão já de pé, ela carregava um Pikachu em seu colo. Ela tinha cabelos curtos que chegavam até os ombros, cabelos loiros e lisos, olhos roxos com um tom de rosa, ela vestia uma armadura, um casaco de couro vermelho com capuz, com uma regata branca por baixo, uma calça jeans preta, tênis baixo preto, usava uma luva de dedos cortados preta e um bracelete de couro preto com fios dourados que formavam o símbolo de um raio quando chegavam ao centro do bracelete, a armadura aparentava ser bem leve, era preta com detalhes prateados. –_"Espera ai... armadura bem leve, preta e com detalhes prateados... Bracelete com o símbolo de um raio..." – _Foi ai que Katsumi percebeu, essa era a ladra dos bilhetes! Só poderia ser ela, não haveria outra armadura idêntica a da descrição daquele ferreiro. A garota apenas a continua encarando com uma expressão um pouco surpresa, Katsumi pensou que era pelo fato da garota de olhos roxos ter percebido que ela descobriu que ela era a ladra, mas se surpreendeu mais ainda quando a garota abriu um enorme sorriso, colocou seu Pikachu em seu ombro e a deu um abraço apertado.

- Katsumi! Faz tanto tempo que não te vejo! – Disse a garota animadamente , já separada do abraço.

- Pera ai... O quê? Como sabe meu nome? Quem é você? E como assim "Faz tanto tempo!"? – Disse Katsumi completamente confusa.

- Você realmente não se lembra? – Disse com desanimo na voz, Katsumi apenas negou com a cabeça, a garota soltou um suspiro, mas logo depois voltou a sorrir. – Vamos lá, tenta se lembrar! Você tinha só quatro anos naquela época, mas eu sei que você consegue se lembrar! – Katsumi tentou lembrar o máximo de quando tinha quatro anos, um pouco depois de ela ter sido 'adotada' por Lily e John, ela começou a ir pra escola, e finalmente essa lembrança ficou clara para ela.

_**Flashback on***_

**Seis anos atrás, depois de Katsumi ser 'adotada' e começar a ir para a escola.**

A garotinha de olhos escarlates estava em mais um dia de tédio na escola, estavam na hora do lanche e Katsumi se sentava sozinha em uma mesa, para ela a escola não era divertida como para as outras crianças, Katie estudava na mesma escola que ela e todas as amizades que Katsumi fazia, Katie arrumava um jeito de tira-las de Katsumi, desde essa época Katsumi percebeu que ela não era muito adorada por Katie e que a mesma não ia muito com a cara dela... Katsumi lanchava silenciosamente, até que uma garota cabelos loiros compridos presos em duas marias-chiquinhas, olhos roxos, um vestidinho lilás e um bracelete preto com o desenho de um raio, vindo em sua direção, Katsumi pensou que provavelmente seria mais uma das garotas que andavam com Katie para a zoar por motivos fúteis. Mas tudo que a garota fez foi fazer uma pergunta para Katsumi.

- Posso me sentar com você? – Perguntou à garota, Katsumi apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça e em seguida a garota sentou-se do lado dela e voltou a falar. – Me chamaram para me sentar ali. – A garota apontou para o grupo de Katie e voltou a falar. – Mas eu não quis me sentar lá, fiquei com pena de você e resolvi me sentar aqui. – Depois de dizer isso a garota apenas sorriu.

- Não precisa fazer isso por pena... E você tem ideia de que seria mais popular sentando com o grupo da Katie do que com 'a garota de olhos vermelhos' – Disse Katsumi à garota, dizendo o modo que se referiam a ela na escola toda, e também um dos motivos fúteis que era zoada por Katie.

- Não estou fazendo apenas por pena, quero ser sua amiga. E eu não vim pra escola pra ser popular, vim pra estudar! – Disse a garota sorrindo. – Meu nome é Arisu, e o seu? – Perguntou a garota.

- Katsumi...

Depois disso, Arisu foi uma das únicas amigas de Katsumi que não a trocou por Katie, até um ano depois, que a garota desapareceu e Katsumi não teve mais noticias de sua amiga.

_**Flashback off***_

- Pera ai... Você é a Arisu?! – Disse Katsumi completamente surpresa. – Desculpa não me lembrar, é que... Bem... Você mudou bastante desde daquela época... – Disse Katsumi.

- Quer dizer que você conhece a ladra? – Disse Daisuke, que até agora estava esquecido pelas duas, apenas escutando a conversa, e após dizer isso, assustando as duas, ele continuava com uma expressão calma.

- Não assuste os outros assim! Idiota! – Gritou Katsumi antes de nocautear Daisuke.

**...**

Daisuke já havia acordado, depois de ser nocauteado por Katsumi.

- Sabe, se não der certo você ser treinadora Pokémon, você já pode fazer a carreira de lutadora... – Disse Daisuke. Katsumi entregava um saquinho com gelo para Daisuke, para ele colocar na cabeça, no local atingido por Katsumi, o que havia resultado em uma dor de cabeça.

- Desculpe... – Disse Katsumi com um sorriso torto para Daisuke, depois se dirigindo a Arisu. – Mas bem, voltando ao assunto anterior, para aonde você foi depois que sumiu? – Perguntou Katsumi, fazendo Arisu abaixar a cabeça um pouco e mudar sua expressão animada para triste, e assim começar a contar.

_**Flashback on***_

**Seis anos atrás**

A garota de olhos roxos e marias-chiquinhas voltava para casa alegre, havia feito uma amizade em seu primeiro dia de aula, uma garota chamada Katsumi. Ao chegar em casa foi recebida por seu pai, feliz, ele era o único que a tratava assim, normalmente. Eles eram uma família rica, sua mãe havia sumido um pouco depois que ela nasceu e todo o resto da sua família, inclusive outras famílias ricas, a tratavam com desgosto, afinal, sua mãe, Claire, e seu pai, Roy, não haviam se casado ainda quando ela havia nascido, um motivo de desgosto para família, e mais ainda depois que Claire sumiu sem deixar pistas. Toda sua família e outras famílias ricas, quando ela tinha que ir em reuniões com seu pai, a tratavam como uma inútil, pois a mesma não se interessava pelo trabalho do pai, queria ser uma treinadora Pokémon, seu pai era o único que a apoiava, ele era um pesquisador, pesquisava histórias, lendas entre outras coisas, como os Pokémon's lendários, ela gostava do trabalho do seu pai, apenas não achava que ser pesquisadora era para ela. Mas a garota aprendeu a conviver com essa vida...

**Alguns meses depois, no mesmo ano ...**

Arisu estava cansada de ser considerada uma inútil, ela resolveu procurar algo útil para as pesquisas de seu pai, enquanto ela estava andando pela cidade, ela vê dois homens conversando.

- Agora o trabalho está completamente cumprido, toda aquela raça de inúteis foi eliminada... – E eles seguravam uma foto, de casas, em ruínas, algumas ainda em chamas, um deles a guardou no bolso a foto. Arisu aproveitou e em um momento de distração dos homens, ela pegou a foto do bolso do homem, e passou disfarçadamente como se não tivesse feito nada, do lado dos homens.

**...**

Ao chegar em casa, entregou a foto a seu pai e contou o que havia ouvido, depois disso, seu pai passava dia e noite pesquisando, ele disse que estava quase chegando a uma conclusão, até que alguns dias depois que ela pegou a foto, tudo mudou, os homens que ela havia visto conversando , eram Rockets, e eles tinham certeza que era Arisu que havia roubado a foto, pois seu pai dizia as informações de suas novas pesquisas, obrigatoriamente, em reuniões, e um dos homens que participava das reuniões, era um Rocket disfarçado, e a Equipe Rocket, por algum motivo, queria que aquelas informações não fossem reveladas. E nesse dia, os Rockets invadiram a casa de Arisu, à noite, ela estava acordada, não conseguia dormir, toda vez que isso acontecia, ela ficava com seu pai, vendo-o fazer as pesquisa, até cair no sono. Mas ao chegar no escritório de seu pai na casa, ela viu seu pai desacordado, sangrando e machucado, sendo carregado por dois Rockets, ela tentou reagir, mas facilmente foi desacordada pelos dois Rockets, que simplesmente a empurraram brutalmente contra a parede, e ao levantar no dia seguinte, seu pai e as pesquisas dele haviam desaparecido também, e ele não voltou mais. Depois disso, a família dela começou a chama-la não só de inútil e despreza-la, eles começaram a chama-la de pesadelo, desastre, a culpando por ter feito aquela pesquisa amaldiçoada cair na mão de seu pai, dizendo para ela, se ela realmente pensava que aquela pesquisa iria ajudar seu pai, se ela realmente pensava que ela iria ser uma heroína, diziam a ela que ela era uma causa perdida, não uma heroína, ter todas aquela pessoas dizendo que seria melhor se ela não tivesse nascido era horrível, era como se ela fosse condenada a ter que escutar aquela vozes sempre, chegava a ser assombroso, pareciam vozes impregnadas na sua cabeça, que não a deixaram a qual quer custo, e estavam sempre a assombrando em sua mente.

Depois disso, sempre que voltava da escola, ela não ia direto para a casa, já que ela não tinha seu pai lá, o único que a aceitava, ela ia para a floresta, nesta floresta habitavam Pokémon's, os Pokémon's e Katsumi eram seus únicos amigos, mas claro que ela não contava nada para os Pokémon's e muito menos para Katsumi, tinha medo deles a acharam um desastre também e culpá-la por tudo isso, até que um dia ela acha uma Pichu, ela não era aceita pelos outros Pokémon's, ela sempre era deixada de canto, assim como ela, e depois de um tempo, essa Pichu acabou se tornando sua grande companhia depois da escola, ela apenas voltava para a casa quando estava anoitecendo, de tarde ela ficava na floresta, com os Pokémon's e principalmente com a Pichu, que era assim como ela, rejeitada. Eram dias normais, até que um dia a Pichu foi atacada por Pidgey's e Rattata's, Arisu a defendeu, as duas levaram ataques e lutaram juntas, como treinadora e Pokémon, foi ai que ela lembrou-se que seu pai sempre a dizia para nunca desistir de seus sonhos, para os perseguir por mais difícil que seja o caminho. E foi ai que ela, junto com a Pichu, resolveram treinar, ela não iriam ser só parte do jogo deles, elas não iriam ser apenas vítimas, não iriam os deixar rasgar seus sonhos assim, elas não tinham para onde correr, todos amavam ver as quedas delas e pensavam que sabiam de tudo, as consideravam pesadelos, desastres, sempre as diziam isso, achavam que elas não poderiam ser as heroínas, eram casos perdidos, mas elas iriam provar o contrário, iriam provar o contrário do jeito delas, iria provar que eles que estavam errados. Que fosse elas contra o mundo então. Elas não iriam mudar o que sentiam, não os deixariam controlá-las, não seriam como eles, pessoas sem sonhos verdadeiros, com os sonhos manipulados pelos outros apenas para agradar aos outros e não a sí mesmos, seriam elas contra o mundo, e não importa o que dissessem, elas não iriam mudar, todos poderiam julgá-las, mas elas não seriam derrubadas, e não os deixariam ganhar esse jogo.

_**Flashback off***_

Depois de Arisu contar o seu passado, cujo Katsumi e Daisuke escutaram atentamente, Katsumi contou tudo também sobre o passado dela, e da onde ela conhecia o Daisuke e mencionou que ele não tinha memórias do passado dele, já que Arisu havia pedido para que ela contasse o que aconteceu com ela nesse meio tempo também, e ela contou tudo, e mostrou a Arisu sua Vulpix também e o fato interessante da mesma soltar chamas azuis.

- Então depois daquilo, eu comecei a treinar, viajei para Pallet, e me tornei uma ladina. – Disse Arisu

- E tenho que concordar que é boa nisso... – Disse Katsumi se referindo a Arisu roubar as carteiras dos dois, sem eles perceberem. Assim que Arisu percebeu a indireta, devolveu o dinheiro dos dois. Silêncio durante alguns segundos até que Katsumi se pronuncia. – Então... Não vai devolver a armadura? Aquele homem parecia bem preocupado e... – Katsumi é interrompida por Arisu.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – Disse Arisu, em um modo ainda alegre.

"_Como ela consegue falar isso alegre?"_ – Pensou Katsumi, mas resolveu não se meter mais. – Então, o que acha de vir com a gente na nossa jornada, a gente pode procurar seu pai ou as pesquisas deles e... – Katsumi mal terminou de falar e Arisu já havia concordado, e surgido do nada com uma mochila nas costas, seu cinto para pokebolas com duas bainhas para seus dois sabres, e completamente pronta e com sua Pikachu no ombro.

- E então... A onde vamos ir primeiro? – Perguntou Arisu entusiasmada.

"_Ela realmente quer ser uma treinadora, hein..." – _Pensou Katsumi, já era de manhã e eles deveriam sair, mas a pergunta era, para onde? Estavam nessa duvida até que Daisuke disse algo.

- Eu consegui um mapa naquele meio tempo que sai, antes de me nocautear. – Se pronunciou finalmente Daisuke olhando com uma cara de poucos amigos para a garota de olhos escarlates, pela mesma tê-lo nocauteado, fazendo Katsumi sorrir torto novamente. – Então temos que seguir pela Rota 1 para chegarmos a cidade de Viridian.

_**Continua...**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Briga de Irmãos

Katsumi, Daisuke e Arisu estavam a caminho da cidade de Viridian, seguindo pela Rota 1. Era cedo, por volta das 8:00 da manhã e Katsumi reclamava por não ter dormido quase nada e dizia estar com muito sono. Conversa vai, conversa vem, Katsumi tocou em um assunto.

- Então Arisu... Sei que não gosta muito de falar do seu passado, mas eu queria perguntar uma coisa, você realmente não sabia mais nada da pesquisa do seu pai? Ele não te contou nada? Deixou alguma pista? Sei lá... – Disse Katsumi, ela estava bem curiosa quanto ao assunto da pesquisa de Roy, o pai de Arisu. Katsumi esperava que, por ter tocado em um assunto um tanto quanto delicado, Arisu ficasse triste ou coisa do tipo, mas ela apenas fez uma cara pensativa, como se tentasse se lembrar de algo, e logo depois fez um movimento de 'exclamação', eles pararam um pouco para ouvir Arisu.

- Uma vez que eu estava escutando a conversa que ele estava tendo com um homem das reuniões que ele ia para falar suas ideias e descobertas, e também um amigo dele se não me engano, ele citou algo sobre... hum... – Tentava se lembrar novamente. – Eu realmente não lembro muito, eu consigo lembrar o momento que eu estava escutando a conversa, mas parece que minha lembrança está com 'falhas', é como se na frase dele faltasse varias letras na minha memória quando eu me lembro, é muito vaga essa minha memória. E a frase vem completamente cortada, como... Uma linha de telefone com defeito... Estranho... – Ela parou um pouco de falar, e Katsumi e Daisuke concordavam que isso era bem estranho, mas resolveram ignorar, como Arisu. O silêncio foi cortado por outra exclamação de Arisu. – Mas esse amigo do meu pai... Meu pai contou para ele sobre isso, então ele deve saber de algo! Se eu não me engano seu nome era... Bill... Era Bill o que mesmo? Ah, sim, Bill Sonezaki, ele era meio que um pesquisador também!

- Mas, isso pode ser perigoso, pois levando em consideração que a Equipe Rocket descobriu as pesquisas do seu pai logo depois dele contar isso para alguém... Esse cara pode ter algo a ver com a Equipe Rocket, ninguém é completamente confiável... – Disse Katsumi, Arisu não tinha pensado nisso e concordou com Katsumi, mas isso era tudo que ela tinha. – Mas mesmo assim vamos tentar, você sabe onde ele mora Arisu?

- Bom, ele viaja bastante para pesquisar, mas ele sempre registra suas informações na sua casa, e assim acaba que sempre volta lá. A casa dele é depois da Rota 25, é só ir para Cerulean, ir para o norte, pegando a Rota 24 e seguindo por ela até a 25 e, consequentemente, a casa do Bill.

- Ainda teremos que passar por Viridian e Pewter até lá, e ainda por cima vamos ter que ir aos ginásios. – Disse Daisuke bufando logo em seguida só de pensar no trabalho que vai ser treinar para passar nos três ginásios até Cerulean.

- Ah! – Exclamou Arisu - Então quer dizer que vocês estão indo a Viridian para ir ao ginásio Pokémon?

- Sim, vamos tentar nossas primeiras insígnias. – Respondeu Daisuke.

- Suas primeiras? Vocês ainda não tem nenhuma? – Disse Arisu surpresa.

- Não vai me dizer que você tem... – Disse Katsumi.

- Tenho! – Disse Arisu jogando sua mochila no chão e mexendo nela, jogando varias coisa para o alto, parecendo procurar algo e fazendo uma bagunça. – Aha! – Disse Arisu ao tirar um porta insígnias preto com um raio roxo desenhado no centro do mesmo, o abrindo e mostrando a Katsumi e Daisuke. – Eu já tenho TRÊS insígnias! – Exclamou vitoriosa Arisu, sorrindo. No seu porta insígnias havia três insígnias, a Boulder Badge, a Cascade Badge e a Marsh Badge.

- OQUÊ?! – Exclamaram Katsumi e Daisuke, ambos surpresos.

- Bem, é que quando eu vim de Cinnabar pra cá, eu fui a alguns ginásios e venci os lideres deles, só que minha... "carreira" de ladina foi melhor em Pallet mesmo. – Arisu disse sorrindo, como se fosse à coisa mais comum do mundo.

- Só com sua Pikachu?! – Perguntou Katsumi.

- Não, eu tenho outro Pokémon além da Pikachu, eu tenho uma Butterfree, me deixa achar a pokebola dela, eu acho que acabei colocando a pokebola dentro da mochila ao invés do cinto... – Dizia Arisu enquanto mexia na sua mala jogando tudo para o alto (Novamente.), quando achou a Pokébola a tirou da mochila e liberou o Pokémon da mesma. Katsumi e Daisuke ficaram um pouco mais aliviados de ela ter mais de um Pokémon, afinal quem derrota três ginásios com apenas uma Pikachu?! Se ela fizesse isso, provavelmente ela teria treinado muito, muito mesmo. Eles continuaram a seguir seu caminho a Viridian.

**...**

O grupo havia dado uma pausa no seu caminho a Viridian para um lanche. O local que eles haviam parado era um campo aberto próximo de uma floresta, bem fresco e calmo, eles sentaram na grama, pegando a comida que eles traziam nas suas mochilas, e começaram a preparar sanduiches, mas enquanto preparavam o lanche, eles percebem um barulho vindo de um arbusto próximo à floresta, Katsumi levantou-se rapidamente tirando sua espada da bainha e ficando em posição de defesa, pensando que poderia ser algum Pokémon agressivo, mas do arbusto, saiu o Rocket que Katsumi já havia nocauteado... quatro vezes? Ele tinha cabelo preto curto e olhos verdes escuros, usava o tradicional uniforme da Equipe Rocket, só que sem o chapéu e uma armadura preta com poucos detalhes em branco e um 'R' grande vermelho no centro do peitoral. Quando Katsumi viu quem era, considerou como se não fosse nenhuma ameaça, afinal aquele Rocket não conseguia nem relar o dedo nela e ela sempre o nocauteava, sentou-se novamente e voltou a preparar os lanches, Daisuke e Arisu fizeram o mesmo, ignorando completamente o Rocket, que ficou lá, parado até que se pronunciou.

- Então... Ninguém vai fazer nada? Eu sou da Equipe Rocket, lembram? – Disse o Rocket querendo chamar a atenção, mas recebendo apenas silêncio como resposta, ele limpou a garganta tentando chamar a atenção mais uma vez e começou a falar novamente. – Bem, eu sou um membro da Equipe Rocket e estou no Rank C, ninguém acha isso incrível?! Deveriam temer meu nome!

- Não sabemos o seu nome, nem queremos saber e muito menos temeríamos ele. – Disse Daisuke mais focado em seu lanche do que o próprio Rocket, o Rocket irritado saiu bufando em direção do arbusto novamente e tirando dele um machado e o colocando em um local para guardar o machado que estava nas suas costas, provavelmente essa era sua arma.

- Mas mesmo assim vou falar! Meu nome é Rafael! – Disse ele, e logo depois uma mulher de cabelo preto e olhos verdes iguais ao de Rafael, só eram levemente mais claros, ela também usava o uniforme da Equipe Rocket, ela carregava uma lança e também estava com uma armadura parecida com a de Rafael, ela chegou perto dele, parou, e chutou sua perna, o fazendo gritar de dor e ficar pulando em uma perna só, por conta de estar segurando à outra e depois que parou de pular, a mulher começou a falar.

- Idiota! Que ideia é essa de deixar sua irmã pra trás? Eu poderia ter me perdido nessa floresta! Não é atoa que você é a ovelha negra da família... – Disse a mulher fazendo um biquinho e cruzando os braços. Ela notou Katsumi, Daisuke e Arisu olhando, que estavam se segurando para não rir da cena, e então ela disse. – São ESSES pirralhos que a gente tem que ir atrás? Não tinha missão melhor para o chefe passar pra gente?

- Michele, esse 'pirralhos' que estamos falando, já armaram para o nosso exportador de Pokémon's no S.S. Anne, você tem ideia do que é isso? Ele era Rank B, e se conseguisse trazer aquela Charmeleon, ele subiria para o Rank A, mas a pirralha e o pirralho ali... – Ele apontou para Katsumi e Daisuke. – Conseguiram o levar para a polícia, sem contar que a pirralha, já me desacordou sei lá quantas vezes...

- Quatro vezes. – Disse Katsumi se intrometendo na conversa.

- Qualquer pessoa te nocauteia Rafael, você é um tonto, não sei como é Rank C, e não sei como EU, estou no mesmo Rank que você, se tem tontos como você no Rank C, então já era pra eu estar no Rank SS! – Gritou Michele para Rafael. – Mas pra subir de Rank eu tenho que fazer missões idiotas, logo com você, você deveria é ser um TONTO Rank SS!... Mas vamos logo fazer a missão, o que o chefe queria mesmo. – Disse a mulher mudando completamente de personalidade estressada para calma de um segundo para outro.

- Bom, essa garota está com a Vulpix que deveria ter sido pega em Cinnabar, temos que pegar essa Vulpix dessa garota, o chefe quer estudar essas chamas azuis que essa Vulpix tem. – Disse Rafael.

- Certo. – Disse Michele, ela já ia pegando sua lança, mas Rafael a parou.

- Epa, para aí, podem ser uns pirralhos, mas ainda são crianças, pega leve, talvez eles estreguem sem precisar lutar. – Disse Rafael, sua irmã apenas suspirou e cruzou os braços. Rafael parou, olhou para o grupo onde Katsumi estava e falou enquanto sorria. – Então garota, você poderia ser uma menina legal e entregar essa Vulpix pra eu ganhar a minha promoção? Sabe, eu preciso muito e... – Rafael viu Katsumi se levantando, ele pensou que seu plano tinha dado certo, Katsumi chegou perto dele, e rapidamente, tirou a espada da bainha e nocauteou-o mais uma vez, antes de desmaiar completamente, tudo que ele pode dizer foi – Valeu à tentativa... – E em seguida Rafael desmaiou. Michele olhou para ele e disse:

- Não te disse que você era um tonto? – Disse inexpressível olhando para seu irmão caído no chão desacordado, ela tirou uma Pokebola e sua lança, da sua Pokebola ela libertou um Gloom. – Mas eu ainda estou de pé. – Katsumi já entendeu isso como uma batalha Pokémon, libertando sua Vulpix e ficando em posição de ataque com sua espada.

- Vulpix, comece com um ataque rápido! – Diz Katsumi para sua Vulpix. A Vulpix corria na direção do Gloom enquanto Katsumi corria na direção de Michele, quando perto do mesmo, o Gloom tentou ataca-la, mas a Vulpix rapidamente desviou. – Agora Faint Attack! – A Vulpix usou o Faint Attack, Katsumi e Michele mediam suas forças, cada uma se defendendo com sua arma, Katsumi com sua espada tentando empurrar a lança do caminho e Michele com sua lança tentando o mesmo, mas antes que ela terminasse o ataque de sua Vulpix, Michele falou :

- Agora Gloom, aproveite que ela esta perto e use o Stun Spore! – E como pedido da treinadora, o Pokémon fez, o Stun Spore acertou em Vulpix e a mesma ficou paralisada depois disso. – Agora, Mega Drain. – O Gloom sugou a vida da Vulpix, e Michele aproveitando a distração de Katsumi, acertou ela com a lâmina no seu braço, fazendo um corte superficial já que Katsumi conseguiu desviar depois, ela se manteve um pouco longe de Michele.

"_Vulpix, aguenta firme, eu tenho um plano." _– Disse Katsumi em seus pensamentos, a conexão entre treinador e Pokémon permitiu que a Vulpix entendesse o plano de sua treinadora sem a mesma ter que anuncia-lo para o inimigo, Daisuke e Arisu assistiam a batalha, Arisu estava confiante de que a garota de olhos escarlates ia vencer, já Daisuke estava um pouco preocupado, pois ela poderia se machucar. Katsumi correu na direção de Michele, ameaçando ataca-la, a mesma estava pronta para se defender e acertar a garota, mas quando Katsumi já estava bem perto da mulher, ela se abaixou, desviando do ataque e rapidamente deslizando pelo chão para trás da mulher e a acertando na perna com um corte pequeno na armadura que cobria aquela parte e depois batendo com o cabo da espada fortemente na perna dela, fazendo a mesma se desequilibrar. – Vulpix, Flamenthrower! – O ataque pega de raspão em Gloom, que fica apenas com as folhas da cabeça um pouco queimadas, depois do ataque Katsumi recuou um pouco novamente, quando tanto Michele e seu Pokémon já estavam completamente de pé, Katsumi foi correndo novamente na direção da mulher e dessa vez, sendo atingida com um corte na bochecha, mas depois de atingi-la na bochecha, Michele 'puxou' rapidamente sua lança para baixo, a acertando no ombro também e logo depois recuando.

- Pensei que fosse melhor pirralha. – Disse a mulher com um sorriso cínico, Katsumi ofegava e parecia estar levemente cansada, e seu corte na bochecha saia mais sangue que o normal de uma ferida superficial, Daisuke se levantou e ia interferir para ajudar Katsumi, mas foi parado por Arisu que disse para ele que essa luta era dela, até que a garota de olhos vermelhos deu um sorriso irônico, levantou a cabeça possibilitando ver seus olhos e sorriu.

- Eu sou ruim? Mas eu JÁ ganhei. – Disse Katsumi sorrindo, Michele levou um choque, olhou para seu Pokémon e viu que seu Gloom já havia sido nocauteado por um Will o'Wisp, qual algumas chamas azuis ainda flutuavam por ai e foram na direção de Michele, fazendo uma pequena queimadura na bochecha da mesma, e logo depois parrando com a espada muito próximo do pescoço da mesma, mas não cortou no local, apenas abaixou a espada e pronunciou um "Eu ganhei!".

- Por quê... Você não me matou, e ao Gloom também? – Perguntou Michele confusa.

- Você pode ser da Equipe Rocket, mas eu não sou sem coração, você parecia gostar muito desse Gloom, e se eu não quero perder um Pokémon importante para mim, não irei causar isso para os outros, e eu não pretendo matar ninguém aqui, não sou assassina nenhuma. – Michele apenas disse um "Obrigado" e saiu estressada arrastando seu irmão pela perna depois que retornou seu Pokémon para a Pokebola.

Daisuke e Arisu se levantaram e fizeram menção de ir na direção de Katsumi, mas a mesma apenas voltou para onde eles estavam sentados e sentou-se também.

- Uau, você foi incrível lá! – Disse Arisu animada.

- Mas ela poderia ter se machucado... – Daisuke encarava Katsumi levemente irritado.

- Mas não me machuquei, não se preocupe, eu estou bem, só estou com fome e quero meu sanduiche. – Katsumi já ia pegar seu sanduiche, mas foi interrompida por Daisuke.

- Nada disso, não come até não tratar dos cortes! – Ele já preparava o remédio para cicatrizar os cortes.

Katsumi discutia com Daisuke sobre que ela estava com fome e poderia tratar disso depois enquanto Daisuke dava sermões nela e Arisu e Vulpix, que ainda não havia voltado para sua Pokebola, observavam tudo, Vulpix parecia querer ir lá, mas Arisu a interrompeu.

- Em briga de marido e mulher ninguém mete a colher. – Arisu citou o ditado para apenas a Vulpix, que fez uma cara confusa, mas seu tom de voz foi alto o suficiente para Katsumi e Daisuke ouvirem e irem na direção de Arisu e agora começaram a brigar com ela. _"É, vai ser um longooo dia...", _pensava Arisu enquanto Katsumi e Daisuke discutiam com ela e a Vulpix apenas via tudo, sentada na grama.

_Continua..._


	7. Chapter 7 : Escuridão

Depois da 'pequena discussão' entre o grupo, Katsumi, Daisuke e Arisu continuaram seu caminho até Viridian, e quando eles finalmente conseguiram avistar as primeiras casas da cidade já estava anoitecendo, eles acabaram se atrasando devido a 'discussão', então, ao chegarem a cidade já se dirigiram ao Centro Pokémon para alugarem os quartos que iriam ficar a noite e no dia seguinte eles iriam ir todos ao ginásio, já que até mesmo Arisu não tinha a insígnia de Viridian, eles ficaram com um quarto razoavelmente grande, com três camas de solteiro e dois banheiros. Todos já estavam com seus pijamas, o pijama de Katsumi era uma blusa de um vermelho mais claro e uma calça branca comprida, Daisuke com uma blusa branca e calça preta comprida, e Arisu com uma blusa lilás e calça roxa comprida. Tudo indicava que seria uma noite tranquila, mas para Katsumi, não seria uma das melhores noites...

**...**

"_Mas o quê? Que lugar é esse?" – Katsumi se deparava a um cenário não muito feliz, apenas as ruinas de casas restavam, o solo era completamente desigual, sem contar que estava todo queimado... Ou foram bombas que explodiram naquela local? Katsumi não sabia dizer. "Ahh não, não vai me dizer que eu estou tendo outros daqueles sonhos... Fazia até um tempinho que eu não tinha mais eles... Certo, o jeito é procurar alguém ou algo, isso é melhor do que ficar parada aqui..." Pensou Katsumi, logo ela começou a andar, procurando alguma pessoa, ou até mesmo um Pokémon, por sorte talvez, mas nada, ela resolveu começar a investigar as ruínas das casas._

_Ela não entendia, mas parecia que ela era guiada em direção da ruína de uma casa em especial, é como se ela __**tivesse**__ que ir a aquela casa, ela sentia a necessidade de ir lá... E ela foi, seguiu o caminho de terra com elevações e buracos, era um pouco difícil de andar, mas ela sentia a necessidade de ir para aquela casa, no caminho, tentando caminhar por aqueles buracos e elevações no terreno, sem contar os objetos que tinham no chão, até pokébolas haviam, ela acabou tropeçando em algo e caiu cortando seu braço em um pedaço de vidro no chão, nada muito grave e que fosse impedi-la de continuar._

_Chegando a ruina da casa, a mesma não tinha metade do telhado, o chão era puro concreto, não havia muitas paredes, a maioria estava com buracos enormes, mas dentro da casa ela viu alguma coisa emitir luz. "Talvez uma fogueira?" Pensou na coisa mais óbvia que poderia ser. Aquele local parecia ser um local pós-apocalíptico ou até pré-apocalíptico, ela se aproximava da casa, mas parece que quanto mais que ela andasse, ela não saísse do lugar e não conseguisse alcançar a casa, mas ela não desistiu, continuava tentando até que ela foi se aproximando, pouco a pouco da casa, mas quando ela passou pela 'porta' da casa, que era um buraco na parede, ela foi parar em outro lugar, só se via escuridão, nada mais além disso. Ela foi começar a andar, mas antes de dar o primeiro passo, ela caiu no chão, de joelhos, tapando os ouvidos com as mãos, era como se milhares de você gritassem, eram gritos de agonia, dor, e eram desesperadores, alguns pediam ajuda, ela fechou os olhos com força, tapando os ouvidos, de joelhos esperando que isso parasse, os ouvidos dela doíam, por mais que ela aguentasse não parava, eram várias vozes, ela continuou assim até que as vozes pararam de gritar e pedir ajuda por um tempinho, ela ia abrindo os olhos e tirando as mãos dos ouvidos, pensando que isso havia acabado, mas antes que ela tirasse completamente suas mãos dos ouvidos, as vozes voltaram, uma a uma, só que dessa vez, não gritavam de dor, não pediam ajuda, elas diziam: "Culpada!" "Olhe só tudo que você causou!" "Morra!" "Você vai ficar sozinha pra sempre!" "Aberração!"_

_Essas palavras ficavam ecoando repetidas vezes, dessa vez mais alto que da primeira, era mais do que insuportável, as vozes a culpavam, mas o que ela havia feito? Nada. Ela sabia que ela não havia feito nada, por que estavam dizendo que ela ficaria sozinha? Que tipo de pesadelo era esse? Ela não sabia, só sabia que era muito pior dos que ela tinha antigamente. Ela queria acordar, ela queria muito que alguém a ajudasse, a tirasse daquela escuridão que com essas vozes se tornou assombrosa, ela não aguentava mais ficar lá. Ela começou a se sentir tonta, as vozes foram parando aos poucos, e quanto mais a vozes diminuíam, mas a cabeça dela doía, e antes dela cair no chão e apagar completamente ela viu uma sombra se aproximando, mas ela não teve tempo o suficiente para prestar atenção na sombra, e apagou._

**...**

Ela acordou como sempre depois dos pesadelos, suando, batimentos cardíacos acelerados, mas dessa vez sua cabeça doía, ela olhou no relógio que havia numa mesinha do lado da cama, o relógio marcava 03:47 da madrugada, ela queria voltar a dormir, mas temia ter outro pesadelo, resolveu levantar-se e ir fora do Centro Pokémon para respirar um pouco de ar fresco, ao levantar da cama tratou de não fazer barulho, afinal em outras duas camas dormiam Arisu em uma e na outra Daisuke, e ela não queria preocupar ninguém com uma besteira como um pesadelo, antes de sair do quarto pegou sua espada e a pokébola de Vulpix, não queria ficar desprevenida, mesmo que fosse uma cidade bem segura. No corredor dos quartos do Centro Pokémon, andou o mais cautelosamente possível para que o chão de madeira não emitisse nenhum barulho. Depois de passar pela grande porta de vidro do salão principal do local, ela se sentou no degrau da pequena escadinha que se encontrava bem na entrada do Centro Pokémon, soltou um suspiro e ficou lá, o Centro era perto de uma floresta e era um local bem calmo, ela ficou observando o balançar leve das folhas da árvores, um barulho a interrompeu, a sua Vulpix havia saído da sua pokébola sozinha, sem um comando e foi até a direção da sua treinadora e sentou na frente dela, com uma expressão um pouco triste, pois notou que Katsumi estava desanimada, ela continuou encarando sua treinadora e virou a sua cabeça para o lado, como se estivesse confusa e perguntasse o que aconteceu. Katsumi soltou um sorrisinho torto, um tanto quanto forçado.

- Tudo bem, eu estou bem, não é nada. – Depois disso afagou a cabeça da raposinha. – Você tem que descansar, você teve uma batalha Pokémon e levou danos... Descanse, eu vou ficar bem aqui. – Soltou o melhor sorriso que ela estava conseguindo dar naquele momento, não era um dos melhores e foi no máximo um sorrisinho de canto. A Vulpix voltou para sua pokébola, ela estava preocupada com sua treinadora, mas ela tinha que estar com todas as energias se tivesse que ajudar Katsumi em uma batalha Pokémon.

Katsumi ficou sentada lá, pensativa. _"Por que será que eu tive aquele sonho? E por que todos os sonhos que eu tenho me levam a algum lugar, mas eu nunca descubro o que há lá?" _Ela ficou pensando nas possíveis respostas para essas perguntas, mas nada vinha em sua mente, ela saiu de seus pensamentos quando ouviu a porta de vidro do Centro Pokémon sendo aberta por alguém.

- Katsumi... Tudo bem com você? – Katsumi reconheceu a voz, era Daisuke, será que ele percebeu que ela havia levantado? – Eu levantei, olhei no relógio e notei que você não estava mais lá... O quê esta fazendo aqui?

- Ah... Não é nada... – Respondeu Katsumi tentando ser o mais convincente possível. Daisuke se aproximou e se sentou ao lado dela.

- Eu não acho que não seria nada, eu tive certeza que eu havia curado todos seus machucados, então da onde esse veio? – Disse apontando para um corte no ombro de Katsumi, a garota ficou surpresa, ela havia cortado seu braço no sonho... Como era possível que ele estivesse cortado na vida real, ela realmente tinha que descobrir o significado desses sonhos... – Então, pode começar a me contar o que aconteceu.

- Eu já disse que não foi nada. – Disse a garota de olhos escarlates com um pouco de raiva na voz, Daisuke a encarou por alguns instantes e começou a falar.

- Olha você não acordaria às 3 horas da manhã por nada... E você disse que somos amigos, não? Amigos contam as coisas uns para os outros. – Disse o garoto de olhos dourados encarando Katsumi.

- Amigos também não querem preocupar uns aos outros... – Sussurrou baixinho Katsumi.

- Mas amigos se preocupam uns com os outros. Olha... Eu quero te ajudar, pode confiar e contar pra mim, ok? Eu vou tentar te ajudar, amigos ajudam uns aos outros também afinal. – Daisuke sorriu, Katsumi suspirou derrotada e contou alguns dos seus pesadelos para Daisuke, o mesmo escutou atentamente.

**...**

- Esses seus pesadelos são realmente curiosos, mas estão errados, você não pode se esquecer que não está sozinha como eles diziam no seu sonho, eu e a Arisu somos seus amigos e não vamos te abandonar, vamos ficar do seu lado não importa o que aconteça. – Disse Daisuke para Katsumi.

- É o que todo mundo diz... Todos são seus amigos, até não precisarem mais de você... – Disse Katsumi cabisbaixa, ela realmente achava que ia ficar sozinha, mas isso estressou Daisuke, ele se levantou foi em direção do Centro Pokémon entrando no mesmo. Katsumi assistia atentamente e surpresa, depois de um tempinho ele volta trazendo algo nas mãos, Katsumi quando conseguiu ver, percebeu que era um tipo de pingente de prata, Daisuke se sentou novamente na escada, ele também trazia sua arma e três tipos de... Seriam correntes de prata? Ele pegou o pingente, que tinha o formato de uma pokébola e o partiu em três. – Mas o quê você esta fazendo? Isso deve ter sido no mínimo caro! Afinal é prata! – Disse Katsumi, prata nas cidades era um metal bem caro, o garoto pegou os dois pedaços do pingente, colocou cada um em uma corrente, Katsumi assistia tudo atentamente, ele pegou sua adaga e prendeu firmemente o pingente na parte entre o cabo e a lâmina, era impossível daquele pingente sair de lá, afinal a lâmina naquele local não cortaria a prata, e depois pegou a espada de Katsumi e fez o mesmo, entregando-a depois para Katsumi, a garota ficou o encarando confusa.

- Cada um ficou com metade e isso vai ser o símbolo da nossa amizade, esse símbolo vai ser eterno e uma promessa de que vamos ser amigos para sempre, certo? Se algum dia eu te abandonar, diga o que eu acabei de dizer pra mim e mostre o símbolo da nossa amizade. Você nunca estará sozinha, e você sempre terá minha amizade e carregara essa prova. Você não ficara na escuridão por que nós, seus amigos, seremos sua luz então! Amanhã daremos o outro pingente para Arisu. – Daisuke olhou para Katsumi e soltou um sorriso, a mesma encarou o pingente um tempinho na sua espada, depois olhou para Daisuke e acenou positivamente com a cabeça. – Não acha melhor descansar pra amanhã? Afinal vamos ao ginásio e tenho certeza que não será fácil. – Daisuke se levantou rapidamente e estendeu a mão para ajudar Katsumi a se levantar. – E não se esqueça de cuidar do corte no braço. – Os dois entraram no Centro Pokémon, voltando cada um a dormir, o resto da noite Katsumi não teve nenhum pesadelo, porém não teve nenhum sonho, mas isso é bem melhor do que ter um pesadelo como aquele.

**Em algum lugar no vazio da escuridão...**

_- Os humanos me surpreendem cada vez mais e tem cada ideia... Não posso negar que elas são um pouco interessantes... Mas todos não passam de um bando de mentirosos... Aproveite enquanto não sabe o que está por traz do que você considera a verdade, Katsumi... – Uma voz ecoava na escuridão, era impossível saber se era uma voz feminina ou masculina, ela estava distorcida e soava sarcástica e era muito medonha, não podia se ver nada também, a escuridão escondia completamente o ser, que depois deu uma risada psicopática, mas ninguém escutava essa voz, ela apenas ecoava em algum local na escuridão..._

_**Continua...**_


	8. Chapter 8 : Más Notícias

Amanhecia em Kanto, uma coisa que não deixou Katsumi muito feliz, já que ela estava apreciando um sono sem pesadelos – porém, sem sonhos também – que foi atrapalhado por um despertador tocando, Katsumi se virou ainda na cama, enfiou o rosto no travesseiro e foi com a mão na direção do despertador – uma tarefa um tanto quanto complicada, já que ela não olhava na direção do despertador e apenas tentava acertar onde o mesmo estava na mesinha ao lado de sua cama – e quando o alcançou pegou o mesmo e simplesmente derrubou no chão com força, mas ele continuou a tocar.

"_Esse negócio é feito do que? Titânio?" _A garota de olhos escarlates logo tira o rosto do travesseiro e olha para o despertador no chão, quebrado mais ainda apitando e mostrando as horas, bufa e começa a se levantar com um olhar não muito feliz. _"Hm? Todos já acordaram menos eu?" _Pensou ao já ver todas as camas vazias e sem mochilas ou coisas do tipo na mesinha do lado de cada cama. Olhou no despertador novamente. _"7 horas da manhã? O que eles são pra acordar essa hora? Aliás, por que eu estou acordada agora? Ah lembrei, a porcaria do despertador conspira contra mim." _Pensou novamente olhando feio para o despertador – e pobre do despertador se olhar matasse, pois se matasse esse já tinha virado pó.

Foi em direção do banheiro para tomar um banho, fazer sua higiene matinal e se vestir. Depois de tomar banho e escovar os dentes, ela prendeu seu cabelo com uma fita azul-marinho, colocou uma regata branca, uma bermuda jeans azul-escuro e por cima seu casaco preto, colocou suas botas marrons com detalhes vermelhos e colocou seu cinto de pokebolas e pegou a bainha com a sua espada e colocou no cinto. Pegou sua mochila, saiu do quarto e se dirigiu a praça de alimentação, encontrou Arisu e Daisuke. Daisuke usava uma blusa preta, uma calça jeans, um tênis preto com detalhes azuis e usava seu cinto com pokebolas e a bainha das suas adagas, sua mochila estava do seu lado. Arisu usava uma regata preta, uma calça jeans, seu casaco de couro preto e seu tênis baixo preto, também usava seu cinto com seus dois sabres e sua mochila estava do seu lado, no banco. Eles conversavam sobre algo – ela deduziu que seria importante, já que eles mantinham expressões sérias – ela se aproximou da mesa que eles conversavam se sentou e os dois pararam de falar do determinado assunto, mas logo começaram a contar para ela sobre o que estavam conversando.

- Eu entreguei para a Arisu o pedaço do pingente e falei pra ela sobre o seu pesadelo... – Disse Daisuke, ele estava sério.

- Que pesadelos estranhos que você tem, você deveria ter contado pra gente sobre eles antes! – Disse Arisu, depois de uma pausa voltou a falar. – Isso realmente é muito curioso, quer dizer que além do colar misterioso, você ainda tem esses sonhos...

- Será que eles têm alguma conexão? Eu estava pensando nisso... Não sei por que, mas sinto que eles estão conectados de algum modo... – Disse Daisuke, que permanecia sério.

- Eu não faço ideia, o colar nem acho tão curioso, oras, é só um colar, mesmo que tenha aquela mensagem que minha mãe falou para nós. – Disse Katsumi, eles já haviam contado disso para Arisu. – Mas o sonho... Eu cortei meu braço lá e quando acordei o corte estava ali! Como isso é possível? – Katsumi suspirou. Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, Katsumi com uma cara emburrada, Arisu fazia carinho na sua Pikachu – que ficava sempre no seu ombro, e que agora tinha um lacinho na orelha esquerda – e Daisuke pensava, o silêncio foi quebrado quando Daisuke se levantou rapidamente, como se tivesse descoberto algo, a sua exclamação foi tão súbita que Katsumi – que estava encostada na cadeira, a reclinando um pouco para trás – quase caiu e teve que se segurar a mesa para não cair. – Mas o quê foi isso?! Você é idiota ou o quê?! – Disse Katsumi reclamando por quase cair da sua cadeira.

- Eu já sei! – Daisuke falou alto, mas depois murmurou - Ou pelo menos acho...

- O quê? Que você é um idiota? - Daisuke olhou para ela emburrado. - Tá, vai. Fala logo! – Agora Katsumi que estava empolgada. Daisuke se sentou e começou a contar sua teoria.

- A Arisu tinha dito que ela pegou uma foto com a Equipe Rocket, ruínas de casas, algumas pegavam fogo, ou seja, um local destruído, e o sonho da Katsumi retratou um local de ruínas também, agora me diz Katsumi, se você visse essa foto saberia reconhecer se é um local do seu sonho? – Perguntou Daisuke.

- Bem... Eu acho que sim, mas nos não temos a foto... – Disse Katsumi, Arisu concordou.

- Sim, não temos... Ainda... Se o pai da Arisu foi levado para a Equipe Rocket, e a própria foto era deles, então temos que arrumar um jeito de nos infiltrar lá para procurarmos alguma informação, mas provavelmente não será fácil... – Daisuke tirou o seu mapa da mala. – Olha. – Apontou para a cidade de Saffron, localizada no mapa. – Eu pesquisei e bem, a policia anda muito agitada por Saffron, logo depois do cassino dessa cidade ser reaberto, e por 'coincidência', esse cassino era o antigo quartel da Equipe Rocket, suspeito de que tenham voltado a usar aquele quartel, afinal, passou-se tempo suficiente para eles reconstruírem ele... Temos que chegar naquela cidade, lá podemos arrumar um jeito de nos infiltrar. – Katsumi e Arisu, ambas ficaram impressionadas, pois, afinal, quando ele pesquisava tanta coisa? E como? – E então o que me dizem, também podemos falar com o líder do ginásio dessa cidade, Green, ele ficou com esse ginásio, que pertencia a Giovanni, depois da derrota da equipe Rocket, pode ser que a Equipe Rocket também esteja planejando recuperar esse ginásio, afinal ter o controle dele, antigamente, os dava muito controle de Viridian.

- Tá... Muito bom seu plano, mas... Só me diz uma coisa... Quando você faz essas pesquisas que a gente nunca vê você fazendo? – Perguntou Katsumi.

- Eu tenho insônia, pesquiso de noite. – Daisuke esclareceu.

**...**

Katsumi, Daisuke e Arisu já tinham tomado o café da manhã na praça de alimentação do Centro Pokémon, e ficaram conversando por mais um tempo. As 11:00 da manhã eles resolveram que já poderiam ir ao ginásio, na esperança de encontra-lo, mas quando chegaram a grande construção, a porta estava trancada e com um bilhete:

"_Devido à volta da Equipe Rocket, o ginásio está fechado temporariamente por questões de segurança do mesmo._

_Pedimos desculpas aos treinadores, estaremos abrindo novamente o mais cedo possível._

_Policial Jenny da cidade de Viridian__"_

- Ah, fala sério. – Katsumi bufou ao terminar de ler. – Será que o Green está falando sobre a Equipe Rocket no Centro Policial?

- É o mais provável, devem estar tendo algum tipo de reunião para falar sobre a segurança da cidade, ou algo relacionado a isso. – Disse Arisu.

- Certo, então vamos pro Centro Policial falar com ele. – Disse Katsumi já começando a andar, mas é parada por Daisuke.

- Pera, você pretende chegar lá e sair invadindo uma reunião? – Perguntou Daisuke.

- Sim, algum problema nisso? Não? Então vamos. – E Katsumi saiu puxando Daisuke - sem o deixar responder - que se recusava a ir, mas que no final acabou indo, mesmo que obrigado.

**...**

O trio se encontrava em frente do centro policial, para o alívio deles estava aberto, eles estraram e falaram com o policial que se encontrava atrás de uma mesa, organizando papéis no salão principal.

- Olá senhor... Nós gostaríamos de falar com Green o líder do ginásio, imaginamos que ele estivesse aqui e gostaríamos de falar um assunto com ele. – Disse Katsumi.

- Certo, sentem-se, irei ver quando ele poderá falar com vocês já que ele está em uma reunião... – O homem entrou em uma porta, enquanto ele estava fora, Arisu foi ver os papéis que ele mexia.

- Uau! Esses papéis são sobre Pokémon's lendários, olha só que fofinho esse! – Ela mostrou o jornal para Katsumi e Daisuke e depois voltou a ler para ver o nome do Pokémon. – Ele se chama Mew pelo que consta aqui no jornal.

- Arisu! Para de mexer nessas coisas, se eles nos pegarem mexendo nisso, estamos encrencados. – Disse Daisuke, Arisu fez uma carinha triste mas não funcionou e não convenceu Daisuke, ela suspirou, então ela voltou ao sofá e se sentou.

**...**

Estava demorando para aquele policial voltar e Daisuke resolveu pegar sua mochila e mexer nas coisas que havia nela, ele havia guardado tudo que tinha lá, mas ainda não tinha certeza de tudo que tinha, pois quando ele conheceu Katsumi e fugiu daquele quartel da Equipe Rocket, quando estava mexendo nas suas roupas velhas, preparando para jogá-las fora, logo depois de receber novas da mãe de Katsumi, ele percebe algo no bolso da calça, não prestou muita atenção do que era, apenas levou com ele e esse item era o que ele procurava agora na sua mochila. Depois de alguns minutos procurando e ele continuava sem sucesso.

- O que você tanto procura nessa mochila? – Katsumi perguntou por curiosidade, se aproximando da mochila para ver melhor.

- Uma coisa... – Disse Daisuke ainda mexendo na mochila.

"_Nossa... 'Uma coisa'... Que explicação ótima..." _Pensou Katsumi até que ele finalmente muda de expressão e tira uma Fire Stone da mochila. – Desde quando você tem uma Fire Stone?

- Desde que eu sai daquele quartel da Equipe Rocket, estava no bolso da minha calça... – Respondeu Daisuke. Katsumi parecia um tanto desconfortável e nervosa, ou talvez curiosa, ela apoia a cabeça em suas mãos e parecia pensar algo, mas no final soltou só um "Nah, não..."

O policial havia voltado, ele havia ido à sala calmo, mas na opinião do trio ele havia voltado um pouco mais nervoso?

- Bom, a reunião acabou e o Sr. Green requisita que vocês se dirijam para a sala de reunião para lá discutirem o assunto. – Disse o policial e apontou para a porta que ele havia acabado de sair.

O trio entrou na sala, lá Green estava sentado na cadeira em frente à mesa de reuniões. Green tem cabelos alaranjados, olhos verdes, usava uma blusa branca e por cima um casaco preto, fechado, com dois bolsos, uma calça de cor marrom claro com um cinto preto e sapatos pretos. Ele olhava alguns papéis ainda na mesa, mas logo tirou sua atenção deles quando o trio entrou. Katsumi pensava que ele estaria sério devido aos problemas com a Equipe Rocket.

- Sentem-se. – Disse Green em um tom alegre dando um sorriso. Katsumi, Daisuke e Arisu sentaram-se e ele voltou a falar. – Então, o quê vocês queriam falar? Vou ajudar com o que for possível, pois a cidade está correndo o risco de ser invadida pela Equipe Rocket... Mas é claro se eles invadirem eu vou cuidar da situação, já que eu fui essencial para a destruição da Equipe Rocket na primeira vez. – Disse Green, "um pouco" confiante. Nesse momento o trio se encarou, eles planejavam falar com Green, mas não poderia apenas chegar dizendo: 'Ah, sabe, nós queremos invadir a Equipe Rocket'. O trabalho de explicar acabou ficando para Daisuke já que tanto Katsumi como Arisu começaram a encará-lo com uma expressão de: 'Você fala que eu é que não vou. '

"_Eu não acho tão confiável revelar os pesadelos da Katsumi e sobre o colar dela, então é menos suspeito se eu falasse a história da Arisu, e dizendo que ela está curiosa para pegar de volta as pesquisas de seu pai." _– Pensou Daisuke cautelosamente. – Bom, o pai da nossa amiga, Arisu. – Apontou para a garota e voltou a falar. – Ele era pesquisador Pokémon, ele estava em uma pesquisa importante, mas que não era de conhecimento de muitas pessoas, era secreta, bem, resumindo, a Equipe Rocket invadiu a casa dela e levou o pai dela e as pesquisas dele, ela era pequena quando isso aconteceu e ela quer se infiltrar na Equipe Rocket para pegar as pesquisas do pai dela de volta, e eu e a Katsumi. – Ele apontou para a mesma. – Nós estamos curiosos e queremos também ajudar nossa amiga. – Depois disso, silêncio, Green parecia pensativo.

- Bom, irei compartilhar as informações que tenho com vocês e irei ajuda-los a se infiltrar na Equipe Rocket... – O trio já estava prestes a comemorar até que ele voltou a falar, com um sorriso irônico no rosto, mas mesmo assim continuava sério. – Assim que me contarem o _outro motivo _de quererem invadir a Equipe Rocket... – Todos ficaram em silêncio, Daisuke olhou para Katsumi como se perguntasse se poderia contar para ele a verdade, Katsumi acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

**...**

Daisuke havia terminado de explicar tudo que eles sabiam para Green, que ouviu tudo atentamente, no final ele apenas sorriu e concordou em ajudar o trio. Mas quando eles estavam passando pela porta Green se pronunciou.

- Katsumi... – A mesma virou e prestou atenção no que ele falava, ele estava completamente sério, era a expressão mais séria que eles já tinham visto. – Você tem ideia que a Equipe Rocket é perigosa, diferente dos lideres de ginásio que não irão te matar, e independente de vocês serem crianças ou não, eles não vão ter piedade na hora de atacar, então vocês também não devem ter e não devem ter medo de matar os membros da Equipe Rocket que os atacarem... – Katsumi se virou completamente e aumentou um pouco o tom de voz.

- Eu já disse que não sou nenhuma assassina, não quero vingança deles, quero a minha vingança com a pessoa que matou meu pai, o Rocket que foi mandado lá, e Giovanni, não tenho nada com os outros e não vou matar _inocentes_! – Depois disso se virou e passou pela porta, seguida de Daisuke e Arisu que apenas ficaram em silêncio. Green mudou de sua expressão completamente séria para um sorrisinho de canto.

- Eu _queria_ essa resposta... Mas realmente _não a esperava..._

**...**

O trio resolveu dar uma volta na cidade, Arisu mexia em uma folha de papel que havia tirado do bolso, até sua Pikachu prestava atenção no papel.

- O que voc... – Ele para de falar ao perceber o que ela lia, era a folha do policial com o artigo do Mew e uma foto do mesmo. – Você está louca? Nós vamos ir presos por roubo de um artigo secreto da polícia! – Disse Daisuke com o tom de voz elevado.

- Eu não roubei, só peguei emprestado sem data de devolução... - Ele tirou o artigo da mão de Arisu.

- Então a data de devolução ai ser agora! – Ele já seguia o caminho em direção do quartel até que alguém pega a folha da mão dele. – Mas o qu-... Katsumi! – Disse ao perceber que a mesma segurava à folha.

- Vai ter que tirar de mim se quiser a folha! – Ela riu em divertimento com a raiva do amigo. Ela soltou a Vulpix da sua pokebola e começou a correr com a folha e quando Daisuke já estava perto dela, ela joga a folha e a Vulpix pegava a mesma.

- Katsumi! – Ele pegou sua pokebola também e liberou seu Growlithe que pegou a folha da Vulpix. – Aha! – Comemorou, mas sua alegria acabou quando a folha foi pega de novo, dessa vez por Arisu, mas a brincadeira parou quando eles viram o que havia no outro lado da folha, todos ficaram chocados, não conseguiam tirar os olhos da folha, nenhum deles sabiam o que dizer, Daisuke foi o primeiro a tentar falar algo. – Mas... O quê isso... Significa...? – Ele continuava em choque, no outro lado da folha estava escrito:

'_Procurada :_

_Maria Waizu, _

_Integrante da Equipe Rocket, caso conheça essa mulher, informar a polícia imediatamente.'_

Esse artigo tinha a data de 1996. E logo embaixo um pedaço de matéria de um jornal, datado como de 2000 agora.

'_Maria Waizu. Ela seria do grupo de Rockets que recebem ordens de seu chefe para matar determinada pessoa, a sangue frio, ela foi presa no ano de 1998 e cumpriu sua pena de 2 anos de cadeia e agora está sendo solta, já que a mesma se entregou e confessou seu crime, ela havia matado apenas uma pessoa, a mandato de seu chefe, Giovanni. Mesmo assim a policia deixara um policial para vigia-la, um policial com nome Carlos, para se ter a certeza que ela não pretenda cometer tais atos novamente e nem voltar a Equipe Rocket.'_

'_Maria Waizu. Uma ex-integrante da Equipe Rocket desaparece, e um ano depois seu filho, Daisuke, também desaparece, a polícia investiga o caso e suspeita da Equipe Rocket.'_

E ao lado da última matéria havia uma foto de uma mulher de cabelo e olhos dourados, com o nome : Maria Waizu e a data de desaparecimento : 02/01/2009 e embaixo da foto da mulher, a de um garoto, com cabelo dourado e olhos de mesma cor, com o nome : Daisuke Waizu e a data de desaparecimento : 26/02/2010.

_**Continua...**_


	9. Chapter 9 : Floresta de Viridian

Para não perder tempo, o grupo resolveu seguir para a cidade de Pewter neste mesmo dia. Era de tarde, por volta de umas 4:00, pelo jeito eles não chegariam na cidade de Pewter nesse mesmo dia e teriam que parar no meio do caminho, mas eles ainda poderiam seguir uma boa parte do caminho antes de parar e provavelmente no dia seguinte eles chegariam a Pewter.

Depois do que eles descobriram no verso daquela folha Daisuke não disse mais nada, e no momento ele seguia a frente de Katsumi e Arisu, ele parecia muito pensativo e seu Growlithe andava ao seu lado com um olhar preocupado pelo seu treinador. O Pokémon já havia tentado animá-lo e até mesmo a Vulpix de Katsumi e a Pikachu de Arisu, mas ele apenas dava um sorrisinho torto e voltava a ficar pensativo. Katsumi estava preocupada com o modo que Daisuke estava agindo.

- O Daisuke está agindo muito estranho... Isso está me preocupando... – Cochichou Katsumi para Arisu, para que assim Daisuke não escutasse.

- É, mas não adianta, a gente já tentou e ele não se anima... – Respondeu Arisu para Katsumi com outro cochicho. – Por que você não tenta falar com ele? Talvez ele esteja precisando de um apoio.

- Eh? Por que logo eu? – Cochichou Katsumi levemente mais alto do que das outras vezes.

- Oras, você é amiga dele desde Cinnabar, se ele vai falar com alguém, esse alguém é você! – Disse Arisu, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Katsumi deu um suspiro e andou um pouquinho mais rápido para alcançar Daisuke – que estava um pouco mais a frente dela e da Arisu – e ao alcança-lo ela cutucou o ombro dele e ele virou o rosto na direção de Katsumi.

- Eh... Bem... – Katsumi tentava arrumar as palavras certas, mas acabou que ela não as encontrou e simplesmente falou, mas com um tom calmo. – Você está agindo estranho! Tá pensativo demais. Olha, você não deve se preocupar tanto por causa daquele papel, tenho certeza que sua mãe está por ai. – Disse Katsumi eles continuavam andando, só que mais lentamente e a Arisu acompanhava o ritmo e permanecia atrás, apenas ouvindo a conversa.

- Como eu não vou me preocupar? Minha mãe já foi da Equipe Rocket e depois sumiu, e além do mais, um ano depois que ela sumiu, eu também fiquei 'desaparecido'! Como isso pode ser explicado? E ainda por cima não tenho minha memória. – Disse Daisuke com um tom um pouco mais elevado.

- Desculpa se eu estou tentando te animar! – Disse Katsumi com o tom mais elevado ainda, Daisuke deu um suspiro e colocou suas mãos na cabeça.

- Me desculpa, sei que está só tentando ajudar, mas isso está me estressando, eu simplesmente não entendo, em primeiro lugar, por que perdi a memória? E se eu desapareci já faz tantos anos e apenas só esse ano que você me viu sendo preso pela Equipe Rocket? Isso não faz o mínimo sentido... – Katsumi colocou a mão no ombro de Daisuke.

- Não se preocupa, a gente vai achar essas respostas, você não precisa se preocupar sozinho, pode falar com a gente o que você pensa, ok? A gente vai entrar no QG da Equipe Rocket e vamos responder todas essas questões. – Disse Katsumi em um tom calmo e tranquilizante.

- Quem diria que a garota dos nocautes poderia tranquilizar alguém... – Disse Arisu – que escutava toda a conversa alguns passos atrás de Katsumi e Daisuke – em um tom brincalhão. – E realmente vocês dois são feitos um pro outro, não sei por quê não aceitam isso...

- EH? – Disseram Katsumi e Daisuke e começaram a correr atrás de Arisu que saiu em disparada.

**...**

Já havia começado a escurecer e o grupo já havia adentrado a Floresta de Viridian, eles andavam calmamente e acharam um local que seria perfeito para eles descansarem, eles já haviam treinado um pouco seus Pokémon's, afinal iriam batalhar em um ginásio e agora cada um fazia sua comida. Daisuke já havia terminado e quando estava pronto para levar o garfo a boca, escuta um barulho de um arbusto próximo, fica olhando para aquele local por um tempo, e quando volta a levar a mão com o garfo até a boca, percebe que não havia mais nada no garfo.

- Mas o quê? – Daisuke encarava o garfo confuso, quando vai pegar mais da comida no garfo e está prestes a leva-lo a boca ele simplesmente vê um vulto azul passando rapidamente por ele e lá estava seu garfo novamente limpo. Antes de ele pegar a terceira garfada, levou sua mão discretamente a sua pokédex em seu bolso e a ligando e quando levou o garfo a boca, novamente o vulto passa por ele, mas dessa vez a pokédex havia feito um barulho, ele iria saber quem era o ladrão da sua comida.

_"Dratini _

_Dratini é um Pokémon serpente. Ele tem uma barbatana branca em ambos os lados da sua cabeça e um 'círculo' branco na testa. Como Dratini é preenchido com a energia da vida, está em constante crescimento, e pode, assim, vir a ser de mais de seis metros de comprimento. À medida que cresce, ela muda de pele. Quando Dratini sofre algum dano, ele se esconde atrás de uma grande cachoeira. Certifica-se que eles vivem em colônias subaquáticas."_

Katsumi e Arisu após escutarem a pokédex ficam confusas.

- O quê foi isso? – Pergunta Katsumi.

- Tinha alguém roubando minha comida, deduzi que fosse um Pokémon pela velocidade e liguei a pokédex. Só não sei o que um Dratini faria na Floresta de Viridian... – Logo depois disso, Daisuke vai olhar para o seu garfo e ele já não estava mais em sua mão, ele olha para os lados tentando achar algo e vê uma serpente azul levando o seu garfo, a própria apenas o encarou um pouco mexeu levemente a 'barbatana' em sua cabeça e entrou no arbusto. Daisuke se levantou rápido. – Rápido Growlithe, vamos! – Disse para seu Growlithe que já estava fora da pokebola comendo da sua comida Pokémon. Ele seguiu a Dratini até que ela parou e começou a encará-lo Daisuke também parou e começou a encará-la, até que repentinamente o Pokémon usa o movimento Agility, deixa o garfo e solta um Dragon Rage na direção de Daisuke, mas antes que o ataque o atingisse, seu Growlithe pula na frente e é atingido pela onda de choque, mas logo se recompõe. – Certo, se quer lutar. – Daisuke pegou a pokédex para ver as informações de seu Pokémon.

_"Growlithe _

_Growlithe é um Pokémon canino. Suas patas dianteiras possuem duas garras visíveis, enquanto as patas traseiras têm três 'dedos' cada.__  
__Growlithe é um Pokémon amigável e leal que irá defender destemidamente seu treinador e seu território do mal, mesmo contra inimigos maiores e mais fortes. Vai latir ferozmente, morder, e afastar qualquer ameaça percebida. Caso contrário, este obediente Pokémon vai esperar uma ordem. Growlithe também tem um forte senso olfativo. Se detectar um cheiro desconhecido no seu território, ele ruge para expulsar o intruso. Ele é capaz de cheirar as emoções dos outros, e nunca se esquece de um perfume. No entanto, odores desagradáveis , fortes podem desativar seu sentido de cheiro por períodos curtos. Growlithe pode ser facilmente encontrado em planícies e perto de estabelecimentos humanos._

_Ataques : _

_Fire Fang_

_Ember_

_Flame Wheel_

_Bite_

_Habilidade Especial: Justified_**_*_**_"_

- Growlithe, ataque!_***¹**_ - O Pokémon foi correndo rapidamente em direção da Dratini, e quando o Growlithe já estava bem perto, a Dratini foi tentar desviar indo para trás, mas o Growlithe não atacou de frente, mas pulou. – Agora Growlithe! Flame Wheel! – O Pokémon começou a girar e chamas começaram a surgir em volta dele, como uma verdadeira roda em chamas e o Growlithe foi caindo com as chamas em volta de si, girando como uma roda, em cima da Dratini, se as chamas não causaram muito dano, a pressão que o ataque causou em cima da Dratini causou. Mas mesmo assim o Pokémon não desistiu, usou novamente Agility e em uma velocidade impressionante correu para trás do Growlithe e usou Twister, jogando o Growlithe para cima com o tornado, pulando e depois acertando o Growlithe com um Slam efetuado com a sua cauda, o Growlithe quando voltou ao chão também estava tão cansado quanto a Dratini. – Growlithe use Flame Wheel! – O Growlithe avança contra a Dratini, a mesma pula para desviar do ataque, mas Growlithe não usa o ataque diretamente nela, mas rodeia em volta dela e as chamas fazem a grama começar a queimar, prendendo a Dratini lá dentro. – Agora, Bite! – A Dratini já estava completamente exausta, Daisuke pega uma pokebola e joga na Dratini. A pokebola gira uma, duas, três vezes e depois para de girar, confirmando a captura, Daisuke vai até lá e pega a pokebola do chão e depois dá um suspiro. Katsumi e Arisu viram toda a batalha e foram na direção dele.

- Parabéns pela captura! – Disse Katsumi e Arisu concordou. – Agora é melhor recupera-la. – Katsumi entregou duas Potion's para Daisuke, ele liberou sua Dratini e deu uma para a mesma - que se recusava a tomar no começo, mas depois bebeu a Potion - e outra para seu Growlithe.

- Você foi muito bem. – Disse ele sorrindo e agradecendo seu Growlithe, afagando a cabeça dele, o Pokémon apenas 'sorria'. – Agora é melhor descansarem. – Chamou seus Pokémon's para as suas pokebolas. – E agora eu vou finalmente comer. – Disse com alivio.

- Bem... Sobre isso, 'meio' que quando eu me levantei, eu 'meio' que derrubei o seu prato... – Disse Katsumi, coçando a nuca e dando um sorriso torto.

- Meio? Você conseguiu derrubar _**e**_ quebrar o prato dele... – Disse Arisu. Daisuke apenas seguia em direção onde eles estavam antes e pegou e começou a comer do prato de Katsumi.

- Ei! Esse é o meu prato! – Disse Katsumi.

- Você derrubou meu prato agora eu pego o seu. – Disse Daisuke.

Os dois começaram a discutir e Arisu apenas via tudo com sua Pikachu no ombro.

- É parece que eles tem sempre que ter sua discussão diária... - Disse Arisu.

_**Continua...**_


End file.
